Compartiendo Un Regalo
by Denisetkm
Summary: Sakura había cometido un error y este error había arruinado su amistad con su mejor amigo, pero de aquel error vino algo bueno, un regalo. Ella estaba feliz por aquel regalo que le habían dado, pero lo estaría Sasuke… Un embarazo… pero… ¿Compartido?
1. Chapter 1

**Compartiendo Un Regalo**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno había cometido un error y este error había arruinado su amistad con su mejor amigo, pero de aquel error vino algo bueno, un regalo. Sakura estaba feliz por aquel regalo que le habían dado, pero lo estaría Sasuke…

Sasuke sintiéndose horrible porque su amistad con aquella chica estaba arruinada, se había dicho que distanciarse era lo mejor, pero cuando unos síntomas extraños estaban inundando su cuerpo y luego descubrir el porqué de aquellos síntomas se dijo que era tiempo de tomar sus responsabilidades.

Un embarazo… pero… ¿Compartido?

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Ooc solo será por un par de capítulos o párrafos que se yo, no llevo la cuenta bien… Ya lo verán xD... Cursilerías de vez en cuando... Lemmon en el primer capitulo...

**Notas: **Bueno este fic comenzó luego de haber visto una noticia en la web sobre un Embarazo Compartido. Además de que estaba buscando cosas en internet sobre embarazos en los hombres, y pues me salió cosas parecidas. Así que si ven alguna coincidencia con otros escritos, averigüense bien porque el fic lo saque de mi mente, aunque el tema sea muy concurrido en estos días, pero es totalmente de mi propiedad.

El resumen estaba raro porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que pareciera obvio lo que iba a pasar, pero bueh… Espero que les guste, ya después empezara lo bueno xD

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

La soledad, la tristeza que le corría por dentro la hacía sentirse miserable. Odiaba sentirse así… Se retiró un mechón de su cabello rosa de la frente y soltó un suspiro mientras recargaba su cadera en la barra de aquel bar en el que se encontraba. Estaba allí, en ese bar de baja categoría ahogando sus penas, en un sitio donde nadie la conociese.

Paseo su mirada esmeralda por el atiborrado bar lleno de gente que quería beber y disfrutar de la vida un poco. Ella además de estar allí para ahogar sus penas, buscaba algún chico con el cual poder retozar un poco.

Soltó una risita, retozar… Aquella palabra nunca había estado en sus labios, ya que ella, Sakura Haruno, era una mojigata de mierda, pero desde que se vio traicionada por su novio, ex novio, se sentía que aquella palabra podía usarla de vez en cuando para escapar de la realidad de que había sido engañada.

Moviendo la cabeza, borrando la imagen de su ex novio de su cabeza, le hizo seña al bartender que se acercó hasta ella y mientras pedía algo que beber, seguía buscando con la mirada algún chico que desease compartir un momento con ella.

El bartender se alejó con su pedido y Sakura encontró a su chico. Un chico de pelo rubio, de buena complexión física, quizás no pasaba de los veinte porque tenía una cara media aniñada. Sonrió. El bartender llego con su trago, Sakura lo tomo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba, caminando hacia donde estaba el chico rubio hablando con otros chicos.

Sonrió coquetamente, preparándose para "atacar" pero antes de dar otro paso hacia el chico rubio sintió como su brazo izquierdo era tomado con fuerza y la hacía detenerse. Sakura se giró furiosa, si era algún pervertido iba a vérsela con Betsy, su gas pimienta que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos de su falda, pero se quedó en piedra al ver quien era la persona que la tomaba del brazo, Ha, como olvidar esos ojos y ese pelo negro. Era inolvidable…

—Hmp…—murmuró aquella persona, él era Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo—Se puede saber que vas a hacer, Sakura?—pregunto el mirándola con aquellos ojos negros tan profundos.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír feliz pero luego se dio cuenta del porque su amigo estaba allí. Maldijo… Se suponía que Sasuke estaría en otro sitio haciendo negocios o en Nueva York donde estaba su empresa, no allí, en aquel bar.

Frunció el ceño, de seguro Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga le había chismeado a Sasuke sobre su situación y él estaba allí para sermonearla.

_«Apuesto que Ino tiene que ver con esto»_, pensó Sakura apuntando en su libreta mental: "Torturar a Ino". Volvió a sonreír y coquetamente lo abrazo para luego mirarlo de la misma forma.

—Sasuke… ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Algún negocio?—dijo Sakura no le iba a dar el gusto a Sasuke de verla decaída.

Él sonrió con aquella sonrisa característica suya, aquella que hacía que cualquier mujer se derritiera frente a él, incluso ella a veces era afectada.

—Asuntos personales…—dijo él.

—Ah ya veo…

Sasuke borró la sonrisa rompiendo el abrazo para después, sin soltarla del brazo que había tenido agarrado, la arrastro hacia una mesa vacía donde tomaron asiento, Sakura se sintió como una muñequita de trapo.

Una vez sentados, Sasuke entrelazó las manos debajo de su barbilla y se quedó mirándola en silencio. Sakura se sentía nerviosa por su penetrante mirada. Ella sabía lo que el Uchiha estaba pensando.

—Antes que nada…—comenzó a decir ella pero se vio callada por un suave «Shh…» proveniente de Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño. El a veces la trataba como una niña, como si no tuviese 24 años y eso que tenían la misma edad. Hizo un mohín y el la miro divertido para luego ponerse serio. Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento, usando la misma postura que usaba cuando iba a tratar con algún importante cliente, cuando hablaba sobre negocios.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí… —comenzó Sasuke.

Ella hizo una mueca. Pues claro, era obvio que él estaba allí para sermonearla, para hablar sobre su ex novio, para tirarle en la cara todos sus errores. Así era el, aunque él decía que era para ayudarla, a veces la hacía sentirse miserable. En serio que mataría a Ino ya que solo hace dos días que había terminado con su ex y no había forma de que él se enterara, solo por la boca de la cotilla de Ino.

—Si—dijo ella—Y antes que digas… "Te lo dije" quiero decir que fue mi culpa…

Sasuke arqueo las cejas.

—¿Tu culpa?

Sakura asintió.

—No me mientas. Es culpa de ese imbécil que se metió contigo quien sabe por qué…

—¡¿QUE?! ¿A qué te refieres?

—Espera déjame explicarme…

—¡No! Dijiste que no sabes porque se metió conmigo y lo dijiste en un tono despectivo, como si yo fuese un adefesio difícil de ver.

—No es lo que quise decir…

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, se estaba enfadando.

—Explícate entonces…—le dijo aun enfadada, como se atrevía a decir aquello.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… Sai, es un tipo que tiene un historial muy amplio. Le gustan las chicas con mucho dinero para desbancarlas y ya sabes lo que sigue. Te advertí que no salieras con él porque sabía quién era, pero no… Te metiste con el…—suspiro—¡TE LO DIJE! Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso como siempre…

—Ay ya… No eres el primero que me dice esto…

—Bueno… Lo mejor ahora es que borres de tu cabeza todo rastro de ese imbécil y que comiences una nueva vida, sin hacer tonterías.

—¿Tonterías?

—Si…—asintió Sasuke y se llevó una mano a la frente comenzando a frotársela—Mira lo que casi haces… Ibas a tirarte a un chico que ni sabes quién es…

—Solo iba a acostarme con el… Solo eso…

—¿Acaso estás loca? Se ve a tres lenguas que ese chico es un muchachito…

—¿Estas celoso?

—¿Qué? —pregunto como si no hubiese escuchado. Sakura lo miro fijamente y el negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que si había escuchado—No… No lo estoy…

—Bueno… Es que siempre estas encima de mis novios, criticándolos, molestándolos…

—Solo me preocupo por ti…

—Ah… Eso siempre dices…

—Eres mi mejor amiga…

Aquellas palabras le dolieron y Sakura las trago sin agua. No era de esperarse, aunque para Sasuke, ella era solo una amiga pero para Sakura, Sasuke era algo más. Un amor prohibido… Algo que no debía tocar. Movió la cabeza, no debía comenzar a pensar en su amor tirando en el fondo del mar por Sasuke, se había desechado de él, o eso creía.

—Lo se…

—Dios… ¿En serio ibas a acostarte con el…?—pregunto Sasuke pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Iba a hacerlo… Aun quiero hacerlo…—dijo Sakura mortificándolo—Umm… Seria genial…

—Tú no lo harás…—le advirtió Sasuke con una mirada fría.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Por qué no?—le pregunto juguetonamente, quería ver a Sasuke enfadado.

—Atreve y sufrirás las consecuencias…

Sakura como una niña pequeña cuando no le dan una chocolatina hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Escucho la risa de Sasuke y Sakura le saco la lengua, para después reírse junto con él.

Admitió que había sido una tontería casi lanzarse hacia aquel chico rubio que ahora estaba besuqueándose con una pelirroja en un rincón. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese lanzado hacia él? Dios, había sido lo mejor que Sasuke hubiese llegado y la hubiese detenido de cometer aquel acto.

—¿Y…?—comenzó Sasuke—¿Cómo te sientes…?

Sakura se rió irónicamente.

—Después de todo lo que has dicho por esa boquita tuya… ¿Ahora me preguntas como me siento?—le pregunto—Eres malo, Sasuke-kun… Muy malo…

—Lo siento—dijo el—pero te advertí muchas veces que no te metieras con él y de paso casi llegas a casarte con el…

—Ahh, si… pero ya está todo bien desde que estas aquí… Aunque aún quiero acostarme con alguien…

—Estás loca…

Sakura sonrió y se llevó a los labios su bebida que de seguro sabia a diablos ya que el hielo se había derretido. Así era Sasuke siempre preocupándose por ella. Desde siempre había sido así. Era más que un amigo, incluso era parecido a una alma gemela para ella, pero le era prohibido sentir ya algo por él, así que había aceptado detener aquellos sentimientos y enterrarlos en el fondo de su corazón, ya que si los dejaba seguir arruinaría su amistad con la única persona que la entendía de verdad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había acudido a su antiguo hogar, a la ciudad que había dejado para conseguir una mejor vida, solo y simplemente para rescatar a su amiga que era un desastre como persona, no a ser su niñera. Suspiro y dejo a Sakura sobre la cama media ebria, ella refunfuño y se hizo un ovillo sobre el colchón.

Sasuke se rió y con una mano le aparto un mechón de pelo del rostro, así ebria e indefensa se veía tan inocente. Inocente… Esa palabra no le pegaba a Sakura ya que aunque tenía ese aspecto por dentro tenía una mente podrida.

Acomodo a Sakura en la cama, su amiga se había emborrachado algo que él nunca había visto en ella, antes, en las salidas grupales, Sakura siempre se mantenía sobria y nunca se embriagaba, era como si el alcohol no surgiese efecto en ella. Se rió. Aquella sería una buena anécdota que contar en las próximas salidas grupales. Sakura borracha…

Saco el móvil de su chaqueta y activo la cámara de este, fotografió a la moribunda Sakura Haruno y cuando iba a tirar otra foto vio por la cámara como ella abría los ojos y lo miraba fijamente.

Sasuke desactivó la cámara y guardo el móvil.

—Vaya, vaya… Miren a Sakura…

Ella no dijo nada, solo seguía mirándolo.

—¿Quieres ir al baño?

Sakura sonrió.

—Para serte sincera lo único que quiero es cogerme a algún chico sexy… No un estúpido baño ¬¬

—Andas diciendo estupideces. Vamos a ducharse, tal vez así se te pase un poco la borrachera. Te duchamos, te vas a dormir y así en tus sueños te coges a algún chico sexy.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama, se llevó las manos al top sin mangas que tenía, cogiéndolo por el borde y levantándolo hasta sacárselo por la cabeza para tirarlo al suelo después.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. Sakura no llevaba sujetador, ya que los pechos de la chica estaban levantados hacia el como diciéndole «tócanos». Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba aquello. Esos pensamientos debían ser desechados.

Sakura no se detuvo en quitarse la ropa, ya que se puso de pie y se quitó la falda quedando solo en bragas. Maldición, por qué ella estaba haciendo eso.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Ven a ducharte, Sakura…—le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño pero se detuvo a medio camino al sentir como era abrazado por detrás.

—Sakura…

—Sasuke…

—Voy a prepárate el baño, así que espera aquí…—le dijo controlándose ya que no era fácil para ningún hombre tener un cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo y aunque Sakura era su amiga, él no era de hierro y sentía como sus pechos se aplastaban en su espalda.

¿Qué le pasaba? No era la primera vez que ella hacia aquello…

_«Ay vamos, cuando lo hacía siempre estaba vestida, no desnuda y lista para que la cogiesen»,_ le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Sasuke movió la cabeza, deteniendo aquella pervertida voz, no podía escucharla, decía cosas tontas.

—Sakura…—dijo volviéndose hacia ella y rompiendo el contacto—Voy a llenar la bañera para ti, como te gusta y…—se quedó callado al deslizar la mirada por el cuerpo de la chica.

Mierda ¿Que le pasaba hoy…? ¿Por qué diablos deseaba meterse en la boca aquellos pezones rosados? ¿Por qué deseaba saber que estaba escondido debajo de aquella tanga negra? Se llevó una mano a la cara, estaba sudando sin darse cuenta. Debía de sacar aquellos pensamientos impuros de su cerebro…

—Es el alcohol—murmuro echándole la culpa a las copas que se había tomado en el bar. Debía de ser aquello.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke miro a la cara a Sakura que se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente. ¿Qué diablos hacia? Si ella seguía… El… No podría controlarse.

—Sakura… Déjame…—intento alejarse de ella, pero diablos, Sakura lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte, como diablos tenia aquella fuerza demoledora de huesos.

—No… Yo…—murmuró ella con la voz media quebrada.

Sasuke la volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

—Sakura… No llores…—dijo Sasuke intentando consolarla mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Ella lo miro con aquellos ojos verdes brillosos y llorosos.

—Sasuke-kun…—susurro ella con aquellos rosados labios—Tengo que hacerlo.

¿Hacer qué? Sasuke arqueo las cejas, no entendía a lo que se refería Sakura. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Vio como ella se colocaba de puntillas hacia él y entonces ahí supo Sasuke a lo que ella se había referido.

Sintió los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente, a una paciencia que casi molestaba. Sasuke se quedó frío, medio en shock. Sakura lo estaba besando y dios… aquello se sentía bien…

Sakura comenzó a incitarlo a que le correspondiera el beso con la lengua, para que abriese los labios y una vez que él lo hizo sin ya dudarlo, dejo que ella deslizara su ávida lengua dentro de su boca comenzando así una danza con ella.

La agarro por los hombros desnudos y la pego a él, mientras tomaba el control de aquel loco beso. Así que así se sentía besar los labios de su amiga, como estar en el cielo, en la gloria, probar del más dulce manjar.

Escucho como ella gemía y aquello fue suficiente para hacerle romper el beso, le dio un suave empujón, alejándola de él. Sakura se tambaleó y luego casi cae al suelo si no es porque Sasuke reaccionó rápido y la tomó de la mano deteniendo la acción.

La soltó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, tirando un poco de este.

—Genial… Me besaste…

—Tu igual…—dijo ella mordiéndose los labios que estaba un poco rojos y húmedos.

—Aquello… Dios Sakura… ¿Que mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué diablos me besaste?

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Solo fue un beso…

—Somos amigos y los amigos no se besan…

—Pero si se ayudan…

—¿Acaso ves esto como una ayuda?

Ella asintió y desvió la mirada. Sasuke gruño soltando maldiciones y caminando por la habitación como león enjaulado.

—El alcohol te está destruyendo las neuronas hoy…

—Hazme tuya…

El chico la miro boquiabierto. ¿Había escuchado bien? Definitivamente el alcohol le estaba dañando el cerebro.

—No lo haré…

—Yo solo quiero que me hagas tuya… Quiero olvidar…—dijo Sakura mirándolo con ojos de perrito con hambre.

—Yo…

—Sasuke…

El desvió la mirada. Si ella seguía pidiéndoselo de esa forma no sabía si podía seguir controlándose y lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la desnudez de Sakura, su miembro le latía frenéticamente y estaba apretándose contra la cremallera de su pantalón, deseando ser liberado. Se llevó una mano hacia su miembro y lo apretó por encima de su pantalón soltando un gemido gutural después, aquello no podía estar bien, se estaba excitando con su amiga.

—Sasuke…—dijo ella caminando hacia él. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le dio un suave beso entre sus labios. Sintió una de las manos de la chica sobre su miembro y él gimió.

Ella soltó una risita y volvió a atacar su boca, su lengua devorando su cavidad bucal. ¿En verdad aquella era Sakura? ¿Aquella chica que parecía una diabla? Sasuke ya no podía aguantarse más, soltó un gruñido y tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos, llevándola a la cama sin romper el beso, tumbándose luego con ella debajo de él. Ella gimió mientras que con sus manos torpes intentaba despojarlo de su ropa, él no se dejó, ya que tomó sus manos y las coloco por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

Movió su mano libre por el cuerpo ruborizado y anhelante de tacto de la chica. Abarcó un pecho con la mano y lo amaso fuertemente para luego jugar con su pezón, haciéndolo rodar entre sus dedos. Sakura separo su boca de la del chico para poder gemir y Sasuke deslizó la suya por el cuello níveo de la chica bajando hacia sus pechos y metiéndose uno de ellos en la boca.

Sasuke dejo de lamer uno y fue hacia otro dándole el mismo tratamiento. Dejo sus pechos y soltándole las manos a Sakura, siguió bajando por su cuerpo hasta tocar con su boca el borde de la tanga que ella llevaba. Tomando distancia agarro con las manos la tela y se la bajo deslizándola por las torneadas piernas de Sakura. Se las quito y las dejo caer al suelo. Con las manos le abrió las piernas a la chica para ver lo que esta ocultaba, un pequeño capullo de color rosado y húmedo que lo llamaba y lo alentaba a probarlo.

—Ay dios…—susurro al tiempo que Sakura tomaba su cabello negro entre sus manos y lo acercaba a su entrepierna.

El pelinegro saboreó con sus labios dulce néctar que Sakura escondía allí, abrió la boca y con la lengua trazo los pliegues de su vagina. Sakura gemía y gritaba desconsoladamente mientras seguía tirando del cabello del chico hasta el punto que el dueño sentía como si fuera a arrancarle el pelo.

Entre sus labios sintió los temblores del clímax de la chica y luego como su propio miembro respondía gustoso al orgasmo de Sakura, engrandeciéndose más.

No pudo más…

Se movió rápidamente hacia ella, quitándose la ropa de igual forma, preparo a Sakura para ser tomada y se acomodó entre sus piernas listo para hundirse en ella, cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de entrar a la gloria, el último rayo de razón que había en su cuerpo cruzo en ese momento por su cerebro y lo hizo detenerse.

Se llevó una mano a la frente que le sudaba. ¿Que casi iba a hacer…? Casi iba a tener relaciones con Sakura, con su mejor amiga… Se retiró rápidamente de ella como si ella estuviese prendida en fuego. Recogió su pantalón del suelo, cuando iba a ponérselo cometió el error de mirar a Sakura, estaba mirándolo con la cara llena de lágrimas.

_«Maldición…»,_ maldijo en su mente. Por qué ella no podía ver que aquello estaba mal, muy mal…

—Sakura…

—¿Por qué… porque me estas tratando así?—soltó un sollozo alto y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

—Sakura se razonable, esto no puede pasar…

—Es que…—comenzó a decir ella retirando las manos de su rostro.

—Sakura…

—¡Maldición!—le grito—Deja de llamarme… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Me siento despechada! Mi novio, el chico que "amaba" y que pensé que podría hacerme olvidar viejos amores me dejo, se fue con otra mujer, con una vieja con tantas cirugías que ni ella sabe cuántas se ha hecho… Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse desdichado, el que te dejen, las mujeres se arremolinan alrededor de ti clamando tu atención, cuando sueltas a una solo tienes que chasquear los dedos para conseguirte a otra chica. Eres perfecto… Casi perfecto, el único defecto que tienes es que eres ciego…

—Eso no es cierto…

—Yo…—continuo ella—Yo no soy para nada cerca de ser perfecta… Me he esforzado para serlo… No lo he conseguido… Mientras que tú naciste así como eres… Guapo… y…—suspiro.

—Lo siento…

—Yo solo deseaba que alguien me tome entre sus brazos y me diga cosas lindas, que me diga que me quiere…

—Lo se…—murmuró Sasuke y dejo el pantalón sobre el suelo. Aunque se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer después, cuando la telaraña de confusión se disipara, tenía que hacerlo… Tenía que ayudar a su amiga…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Sean buenos, aun no comienza la historia en si, ya que es el comienzo y blah… blah… blah. Espero algunos reviews… Lo espero mucho…

En fin, respecto a los otros fics, los estaba adelantando para poder así terminarlos y luego comenzar a su subir capítulos… y ahí viene el pero, pero… mi pc se daño y tuve que comprar un cpu nuevo además de un disco igual… Así que mis otros fics están en otro disco y cuando recupere mis archivos continuare con los fics mientras tanto entreténganse con este xD

Y bueno si hay un error en lo nombres, me dicen, ya que el fic era original y lo tuve que cambiar a Naruto... por eso la diferencia de personalidades entre el personaje masculino, aunque despues se vuelve... como pues... Sasuke...

Bueno ya me voy... Reviews!

**Denise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Compartiendo Un Regalo**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno había cometido un error y este error había arruinado su amistad con su mejor amigo, pero de aquel error vino algo bueno, un regalo. Sakura estaba feliz por aquel regalo que le habían dado, pero lo estaría Sasuke…

Sasuke sintiéndose horrible porque su amistad con aquella chica estaba arruinada, se había dicho que distanciarse era lo mejor, pero cuando unos síntomas extraños estaban inundando su cuerpo y luego descubrir el porqué de aquellos síntomas se dijo que era tiempo de tomar sus responsabilidades.

Un embarazo… pero… ¿Compartido?

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Ooc solo será por un par de capítulos o párrafos que se yo, no llevo la cuenta bien… Ya lo verán xD... Hay un poco de lemmon en este capitulo... Si lo quiere leer, pues amen, si no... Ya sabe... Solo tiene que darle a atras y au revoir... xD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Todo por su mejor amiga. Eso fue lo que pensó antes de subirse sobre ella de nuevo y mirarla a la cara. Esta asintió abriendo las piernas para recibirlo. Sasuke cerro lo ojos con dureza, maldición, él no estaba a gusto con aquello, pero… Sakura… lo necesitaba a su manera…

Abrió los ojos cuando estaba a unos milímetros de entrar a la gloria, se detuvo y suspiro. Comenzó a adentrar su miembro en su vagina húmeda, su ancha cabeza comenzó a dividir los pliegues, adentrándose, sintiendo lo apretada que estaba Sakura. Un grito medio ahogado salió de la garganta de la pelirosa paralizando a Sasuke que se quedó como una toca, con las manos en su cintura y mirándola perplejo.

Aquello no podía ser verdad…

—Sakura…—la llamo y ella apretó los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos—¡Maldición!—le grito Sasuke.

—Lo… Lo siento…—susurro Sakura volviendo a abrir los ojos y mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. Sonrió abiertamente y Sasuke le soltó un gruñido.

—No…—murmuro Sasuke aun enfadado y volvió a soltar otro gruñido cuando ella se movió para alentarlo a seguir, pero aquello no sería suficiente para que el olvidase que había desvirgado a su mejor amiga—Sakura… no esperaba que fueses virgen… No… Mierda… ¿Por qué?

—Yo… Lo siento…—le respondió ella con las mejillas de un tono carmesí.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. No podía verla, no podía verse… aquello no podía estarle pasando. Le había quitado la virginidad a Sakura, a aquella chica que quería como una hermana, era como si el… Movió la cabeza.

—Mierda…

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun…

—Contéstame…—le exigió—¿Por qué diablos seguías siendo virgen, Sakura?

Ella no le contesto solo le volvió a sonreír tímidamente, para después enredar las piernas a su cintura, adentrándolo más a ella, Sakura gimió de dolor al sentir el miembro del chico anchar más sus paredes. Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir, aunque había despojado a su mejor amiga aquello se sentía bastante bien, estar dentro de ella, mientras ella lo presionaba a su alrededor, tan caliente, tan húmedo, era como estar en el paraíso…

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia y el comenzó a gustarle aquello, cada embestida, cada roce… era como llegar al cielo. Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco y sentía como poco a poco llegaba a la cúspide. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo soltase la liberación del placer y cuando lo hizo se quedó rígido. Se había venido… Había llegado al clímax con Sakura…

Se desplomo encima de ella y rodó en la cama saliendo de la chica. Se quedó un rato mirando al techo de la habitación, cuando ya los temblores del placer se disiparon, se giró hacia la pelirosa para darse cuenta de que esta ya yacía dormida.

Se rio… Dormía… Soltó una sonora carcajada. Hoy se libraría de su sentencia pero mañana no escaparía de ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a cerrarlos al toparse con aquella claridad molestosa que entraba en la habitación. Volvió a abrirlos cuando ellos pudieron acostumbrarse un poco a la luz. Se quedó mirando el techo, topándose con un ventilador girando sobre su cabeza. No estaba en su habitación, eso ya lo sabía…

Suspiro y se levantó, sentándose en la cama revuelta. Paso las manos por las sabanas y en ese instante la puerta se abrió, apareciendo por esta su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura le sonrió feliz pero borro la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no era muy bien recibida. Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmp… Ya estas desierta…

Sakura sintió.

—Ayer… Ayer volví porque Ino me llamo, me dijo que me necesitabas… Yo tengo que irme hoy…

—Creo que ya lo estaba imaginando, no puedes dejar tus negocios…

Sasuke se quedó mirándola.

—No estabas ebria anoche—le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó pasmada. ¿Cómo diablos lo había adivinado? Ella se había encargado de fingir lo suficiente para que él lo creyese… no le respondió y desvió la mirada. No podía negarlo porque de todos modos ya no importaba.

—Maldición, Sakura… ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? Ayer tuvimos sexo….

Sakura ya lo sabía, y no se arrepentía de ello, había sido magnifico, olvidándose del dolor y de la cara de tristeza de Sasuke, aquellas sensaciones… Esperaba volver a sentirlas, con el…

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—pregunto y a cambio recibió una mirada tan fría de Sasuke que nunca en los años que tenían conociéndose Sakura había sido recibidora de esta. Sasuke a veces, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo, era frio y distante con otras personas menos con ella, con Sakura era demasiado protector amable… y recibir aquella mirada gélida le había destruido parte del corazón.

—Sakura… Me estas enfadando…

—Es que yo…

—Anoche fingiste estar bo0rracha para que me acostase contigo y perder tu virginidad. Mataste a dos pájaros de un tiro, supiste como era tener relaciones conmigo y te hiciste mujer—dijo mordaz y Sakura sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Aquello no era verdad… Ella no había querido eso, solo había pensado que deseaba perder su virginidad con su mejor amigo, aquel chico que la cuidaba y la quería, para así, quizás tener un buen recuerdo y sabía que si le hubiese dicho lo que había tramado, el nunca aceptaría y se hubiese negado… como estaba negando lo que paso entre ellos…

Apretó la sabana con la que intentaba cubrirse, ver a Sasuke tratándola tan fría, con palabras crueles y una actitud hostil, era horrible…

—No, no fue así…

—Ah no… Explícame eso de cómo era que seguías virgen. Ayer te hiciste la loca y te "dormiste", pero hoy me vas a responder o no saldrás de esta habitación—dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta cerrada y quedando parado frente a ella, bloqueándole la salida a Sakura si trataba de evadirlo.

Sakura trago nerviosa al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba relajando.

—Contéstame…

—No lo sé… solo pensaba que mi virginidad tenía que dársela a alguien importante y como Sai y yo terminamos—cerro los ojos, no podía mirar a Sasuke—Pensé que era mejor dártela a ti que perderla con un imbécil y así quizás tener un buen recuerdo que atesorar…

—¿Un buen recuerdo? Puede que esto a ti te parezca un buen recuerdo pero para mí no lo es… hice mujer a mi mejor amiga, aquella que para mí es más que eso, a esa chica que es como una hermana… Es como haber cometido el peor pecado del mundo…

—Yo nunca he querido ser nada de aquello…—murmuro en voz baja pero Sasuke como quiero lo escucho.

—No sabes lo que dices, Sakura, haber roto con Sai te ha vuelto loca…

—No, te equivocas, yo solo quería…

—Tu solo querías… solo piensas en lo que quieres, no en lo que yo quiero… Arruinaste lo que teníamos, nuestra amistad, nuestra hermandad, aquellos años juntos se fueron al retrete cuando lo hicimos, aquellos recuerdos felices… Todo destruido solo por un maldito capricho tuyo. Cuando piense en ti o cuando te vea solo pensare en lo que hicimos, en el error que hicimos…

—Lo siento…

—No será suficiente, un lo siento no será suficiente…—dijo Sasuke y se quedó mirándola—Ni siquiera sabemos si… Si creamos una vida anoche… Yo… No usamos protección…

Sakura se quedó callada. Aquello era verdad…

—No… no te preocupes…—le dijo intentando calmarlo, pero aquello era una mentira, quizás estaba en aquellos días en los que era fértil, no lo sabía, ella no era muy regular, pero ahora lo menos que deseaba era tener otra razón mas para que Sasuke la odiase, ya era suficiente con que estuviese enfadado con ella.

Sintió otra vez las lágrimas acercarse a sus ojos y las reprimió, no debía llorar, no delante de Sasuke. Ahora quizás ya debería empezar a valerse por sí misma sin esperar nada a cambio de él. Tenía que marcharse de ahí…

—No hay riesgo de embarazo…

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?—pregunto Sasuke sin conformarse con las dos respuestas que le había dado ya.

—Pues… Tomo la píldora…—le dijo volviendo a mentir. Ella ni siquiera había visto una en sus manos y ya estaba diciendo que la tomaba—El… el doctor me la recomendó para regular mi periodo… Como te dije ya antes no te preocupes…—aunque ya no era el que tenía que preocuparse en verdad, si no ella que estaba asustada.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas solo se apartó de la puerta y busco la ropa de Sakura entregándosela. Sakura la tomo entre sus manos.

—Vístete… Te llevare a tu casa…

—Sasuke… Yo…

—¡Vístete!—le grito y luego se acercó a la puerta de nuevo abriéndola y desapareciendo por esta.

Sakura se quedó sola en el cuarto y volvió a sentir las ganas de llorar, pero no debía. Se levantó de cama y se arqueo al sentir como parte de sus músculos se quejaban, su parte baja le dolía y sentía las piernas débiles. Se fue hacia el baño y se dio una ducha rápida para después salir de esa y cambiarse, cuando volvió al cuarto, Sasuke estaba allí sentado sobre la cama mirando hacia la nada, al oírla llegar volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—Vámonos…

—Pero…

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y camino hacia ella—Tengo que llevarte ya que tengo que irme ya…

—Yo puedo irme sola… Sé dónde queda mi casa…—le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se rio y Sakura lo miro. Había pensado que Sasuke la trataría diferente por lo que había hecho, pero… aquello no era lo que había esperado. Bajo la cabeza, derrotada.

—No puedo dejar que cometas otra estupidez como la de anoche…—dijo el.

Sakura abrió la boca para objetar pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que las palabras ya no valían nada entre ellos. Sasuke ya no podía cambiar de opinión, él creía que lo que había pasado era una tontería, una estupidez cuando para ella era más que eso….

—Si, lo se… Pero me iré sola… yo puedo cuidarme ya sola…—le espeto.

—No empieces, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo.

Sakura zafándose de su agarre, se alejó de Sasuke.

—No, déjame… Déjame irme sola, ya que quiero conservar el poco orgullo que ya me queda…

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Sakura?

—Dijiste que lo que paso entre nosotros fue una tontería… Dijiste antes que había sido un error… Ahora pienso que quizás sea verdad…

—Es que lo es… ¿Acaso estabas pensando otra cosa?

—Darte mi virginidad fue el error más grande que he cometido… Eres un imbécil, Sasuke, y yo que creí que eras un poco más inteligente, pero eres un bruto… Tienes razón…—le dijo Sakura sintiendo su corazón quebrarse más de lo que ya estaba y ella que había intentado repararlo, pero fue para nada…—Es cierto, lo arruine…

—Lo mejor será que nos separemos, Sakura… Me refiero a que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo… La distancia hará su magia….

Sakura asintió, herida por dentro. Aquello quizás era lo mejor… Lo único que lamentaba era que las cosas no serían como antes…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unas semanas después…**

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama. Otro día en que estaba sin ánimos de trabajar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Normalmente se levantaba con ánimos para guiar su empresa y hacer negocios, pero aquellos días estaba tan decaído, algo raro en él. Suspiro y se fue hacia el baño a arreglarse para irse a trabajar aunque no tuviese ganas. Una vez que termino, bajo al comedor donde estaba su ama de llaves esperándolo con el desayuno listo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y el ama de llaves se acercó a servirle su café de siempre y sus tortillas. Sasuke procedió a comerse el desayuno pero se quedó quieto cuando sintió unas terribles nauseas… Se llevó una mano a la boca y aparto la taza de café. ¿Nauseas? ¿Otra vez?

—¿Señor?—pregunto su ama de llaves mirándolo preocupada.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa. Tendría que desistir en desayunar, o quizás comer algo después…

—Me tengo que ir…

—Pero no ha comido nada… ¿Qué dirá la señora Mikoto de mí?

—No, es que voy tarde. Ya comeré más tarde…—dijo Sasuke recogiendo su chaqueta que había dejado sobre un sofá.

Salió de la casa y se montó en su auto. Esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello, pensaba que quizás había estado enfermo del estómago y se había tomado antiácidos, pero hoy no podía ser que estuviese enfermo otra vez. Quizá debería ir a chequearse…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una ardua jornada de trabajo, estaba cansada y quería llegar a casa a acostarse y descansar un poco. Hoy se había excedido en el trabajo yendo de un sitio para otro como publicista que era. Abrió la puerta de su acogedor piso y entro para después desplomarse en uno de los sofás de la sala. Lo único que necesitaba era dormir… Descansar…

—Sakura—dijo una voz femenina.

Sakura alzo la mirada y miro hacia donde provenía la voz, era su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, que compartía el piso con Sakura. La pelirosa le sonrió, al parecer la chica se había estado duchándose porque el cabello rubio lo tenía todo mojado, además de una toalla enrollada al cuerpo.

—Ino… Pensé que estabas trabajando…—le dijo a la chica.

Ino asintió.

—Estaba pero salí temprano…

—Ah ya veo…

—¿Y tú? Te ves pálida…

—Estoy cansada. Hoy fue un día duro, pero valió la pena. Tendré mis días libres al fin…

Ino chillo feliz.

—¡Qué bien! Así podremos salir este fin de semana…

—Umm suena divertido…

—Vamos Sakura, debes de salir ya… Tienes que buscarte una nueva conquista y superar lo de Sai y lo del imbécil de Sasuke…

Sakura asintió. Le había contado a Ino lo que había pasado con Sasuke y quizás era cierto que tenía que superarlo, lo de Sai ya se le había pasado pero lo que había pasado con Sasuke… Aquello era insuperable, él era su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba y ver que este se había separado de ella por malos términos era muy doloroso.

—Sakura…—susurro Ino ante su silencio.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió.

—No importa… Veremos si podré ir…

—Ah… Espero que si…

—Bueno, me iré a dormir… quiero dormir como un oso, así que no me molestes…

—No te preocupes. Saldré con Hinata hoy…

—¿Hinata?

Ino asintió.

Hinata era la hermana de Sasuke, otra de sus mejores amigas. Por Sasuke había conocido a Hinata que se había encariñado con ella y así sucesivamente. Sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, ya que esta se había ido a Corea unos meses antes de que todo el embrollo con Sasuke pasara.

En ese instante picaron la puerta y luego sonó el timbre.

—Esa tiene que ser Hinata…

Sakura se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta para atender, cuando la abrió se encontró con una chica con el pelo negro y los ojos de color gris violetado, la pelirosa le sonrió a Hinata Uchiha, que era muy diferente a su hermano Sasuke, demasiado.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla.

—Hinata…

—Sakura-san…—dijo ella abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te extrañe…

—Y-yo igual…

Se separaron y la pelinegra la miro sonriente.

—Etto… Yo supe por Sasuke que habías terminado con Sai…

Sakura se giró hacia Ino. Ella había pensado que quizás Ino le había contado a Hinata sobre lo que había pasado. Qué raro…

—Ah… Si, termine con él…

Bueno, Ino no le había contado a Hinata, pero Sasuke sí. Esperaba que no le hubiese contado lo que había pasado entre ellos porque aquello solo lo sabían ellos dos e Ino y deseaba que aquel secreto se lo llevasen a la tumba, era en parte vergonzoso.

—Es-está muy bi-bien… Él no era para ti…

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije cuando ese imbécil termino con Sakura. Lo siento por ella, pero está mejor sin él. Solo espero que encuentre algún chico que la trate bien…

—Gracias, Ino…

—De nada… yo te buscare ese chico, créeme…

—Ino-chan… Vete a cambiar, llegaremos tarde…

La rubia asintió y se fue de la sala. Sakura volvió a sentarse en el sofá y le hizo señas a la pelinegra para que tomase asiento a su lado, esta negó con la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—Etto… Sakura-san…

—¿Si…?

—Etto… Me prestas una compresa… Es que yo…

—Ah… Si…

—Gracias…

Las dos chicas se fueron hacia el cuarto de Sakura, que era el principal y tenía un baño propio. Hinata entro en el baño y Sakura busco en su neceser las compresas pero se quedó fría cuando tomo una entre sus manos. A ella…

—Dios… No me ha bajado el periodo…—susurro al darse cuenta de que su periodo no había hecho aparición en tres semanas. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

—Sakura me prestas tu bolso de maquillaje…—escucho decir a Ino que entro en su habitación—¿Sakura?

Sakura se giró hacia Ino que la miro confundida. Se mordió los labios no podía decirle a Ino sus sospechas, aunque ella sabía lo de Sasuke, Sakura no le había dicho que lo habían hecho sin protección. Ino le soltaría un par de sermones y ella no tenía ganas de escucharlos.

—¡Sakura!

—Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

—¿Qué te pasa? Te pusiste de un momento a otro pálida… Me estás asustando Sakura… dime que es lo que te pasa, te estas comportando muy extraño…

—No, no es nada. No me pasa nada…

—¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿A ti o a mí? Te conozco Sakura…

—¿Qué pasa, Ino-chan?—dijo Hinata saliendo del baño y acercándose a ellas.

Sakura trago nerviosa, debía confesarle a sus amigas sus sospechas… Confesarles que quizás… Sasuke y ella habían…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hellos xD

Reviews?

**Denise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Compartiendo Un Regalo**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno había cometido un error y este error había arruinado su amistad con su mejor amigo, pero de aquel error vino algo bueno, un regalo. Sakura estaba feliz por aquel regalo que le habían dado, pero lo estaría Sasuke…

Sasuke sintiéndose horrible porque su amistad con aquella chica estaba arruinada, se había dicho que distanciarse era lo mejor, pero cuando unos síntomas extraños estaban inundando su cuerpo y luego descubrir el porqué de aquellos síntomas se dijo que era tiempo de tomar sus responsabilidades.

Un embarazo… pero… ¿Compartido?

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Ooc solo será por un par de capítulos o párrafos que se yo, no llevo la cuenta bien… Ya lo verán xD... Hay un poco de lemmon en este capitulo... Si lo quiere leer, pues amen, si no... Ya sabe... Solo tiene que darle a atras y au revoir... xD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Se aclaró la garganta y miro a sus dos amigas que a su vez la miraron impaciente.

—Debo confesar algo… —dijo Sakura y miro a la pelinegra—A ti Hinata… Debo decirte que me acosté con Sasuke…

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida pero no dijo nada. La pelinegra miro a Ino y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Tú lo sabias…—dijo Hinata a Ino.

—Si… Sakura vino llorando aquí, así que tuve que sacarle todo… —contesto Ino volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

—Perdona por no decirte, Hinata—le dijo Sakura—pero estabas lejos y de todos modos no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar si te decía que Sasuke y yo nos habíamos acostado. Aunque eres hermana de Sasuke, creo que eres más protectora conmigo que con él y en verdad lo aprecio.

Hinata se ruborizo.

—N-no hay de que…

—Bueno, ¿eso es todo…?—dijo Ino.

—Hay más…

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Ino.

—Umm… Creo que estoy embarazada…

Ino y Hinata la miraron boquiabiertas para luego mirarse entre sí y después volver a fijar sus miradas en Sakura. Sakura le sonrió. Ino comenzó a balbucear y Hinata le propino un suave golpe.

—Estas bromeando…—le dijo Ino.

—No creo…

—¿Co-como lo sabes, Sakura-san?

—No me ha bajado el periodo…

—Quizás estas atrasada por el estrés del trabajo, Sakura…—dijo Ino.

—No creo que sea eso…

—¿Tienes los síntomas?—pregunto Hinata acercándose a Sakura y tomándole la temperatura—Estas pálida y un poco caliente, pero quizás sea otra cosa…

—Yo igual lo pienso… Es el estrés. Además lo hiciste con Sasuke y me dijiste que tomaron precauciones.

Sakura hizo una mueca e Ino arqueo las cejas.

—No me digas que…

—No, te mentí… No lo hicimos con protección…

—Oh por dios…

—Cal-calmémonos…—murmuro Hinata.

Ino comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como león enjaulado, de seguro pensando en algunas posibles torturas y muertes para Sasuke. Genial, esperaba que ninguna de las dos se acercara a llamar a Sasuke y contarle lo que estaba sucediendo porque entonces sería su fin…

—Lo mejor sería que compremos una prueba y lo verifiquemos…—dijo Hinata.

—Vaya Hinata, me estas sorprendiendo… No pareces nerviosa… Es como si te hubiese pasado…—murmuro Ino mordaz y Hinata se quedó perpleja para luego ruborizarse hasta la raíz.

—Etto…

—Hinata…

—¡No estamos hablando de mí, es de Sakura!—chillo la chica.

—Ya Ino deja a Hinata en paz…—le dijo Sakura a la rubia.

—Hoy estamos de confesiones, así que quiero escucharlo Hinata. Se lo que hiciste…

—Es-estás loca…—murmuro la chica mirando hacia todos lados menos a Ino.

—Hehehe…

—No sé de qué hablas…—dijo nerviosa la chica que parecía como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

—Hinata…—volvió a decir Ino.

—Yo… Yo…—comenzó a balbucear la pelinegra—Yo… Yo… Tuve relaciones con Naruto…—dijo Hinata y escondió su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos—Gomenne… Yo… Siento no habérselos dicho, pero es que… Me daba pena, aun me da pena…

—Ohh—susurro Ino—Quien lo diría…

—¡Ino!—le llamo la atención a la rubia Sakura.

—Yo… Lo siento…

—Cuéntame cómo paso…—insistió Ino.

—Etto… Fue en el último cumpleaños de Sasuke… Naruto me estaba coqueteando como siempre y… y… pues quise ser diferente y le seguí el juego…

—Vaya…—murmuro Ino.

—Pero no pensé que seguiríamos…—exclamo Hinata—Nos calentamos y pues terminamos haciéndolo…—dijo ella.

—¡Oh por dios!—grito Ino corriendo a abrazar a Hinata. La apretó entre sus labios y Sakura sintió pena por Hinata.

—En serio quise decíroslos pero me dio vergüenza. Me deje llevar por la tentación… Además Naruto dijo que no se lo dijese a nadie ya que temía que si Sasuke se enteraba, lo mataría…

Sakura se quedó asombrada. Conocía a Naruto, era el amigo de Sasuke… Bueno, aunque se sorprendía un poco por lo que Hinata y el chico habían hecho, sabía que aquellos dos estaban enamorados, pero quizás Naruto le temía a la furia de Sasuke, así como ella. Soltó una risita. Nunca había pensado que Hinata cedería a los deseos carnales…

—Pero que tiene que ver lo que te pasó con lo que me está pasando a mí… —dijo Sakura.

—Etto… Unas semanas después empecé a sentirme mal y pensaba que quizás la protección no había funcionado. Así que se instruí sobre el tema por si acaso me pasaba otra vez…

—Es una gran sorpresa—susurro Sakura.

—Ya… De todos modos, las dos me han estado guardando secretos, cuando yo nunca les guardo uno de los míos… Que malas han sido…—murmuro Ino dolida—Hemos cambiado de tema… Creo que deberíamos seguir…

—Es-espera… —le dijo Hinata—Ya que yo… Pues… Les conté lo que paso entre Naruto y yo… yo quiero saber lo que paso entre Sasuke y tu, Sakura…

—pero…

—Ay ya Sakura díselo… Me lo dijiste a mí y no te moriste…

—Es que pensaba llevarme el secreto a la tumba…

Ino se rio y la miro.

—Si claro… Ya lo sé yo… Además de todos modos se iba a enterar…—dijo Ino.

—Obligué a tu hermano a tener relaciones conmigo. Eso fue lo que paso. Por eso no te había dicho nada… Ya sabes…—le dijo Sakura.

—Ah… Pero porque te acostaste con Sasuke… Yo… Yo sé que lo has querido por mucho tiempo, pero dijiste que no sucumbirías a la tentación y dejarías pasar lo que sientes por el por temor a arruinar tu amistad…

—Vaya… Hinata no vacila al hablar cuando habla de amor…—soltó Ino.

—Yo… Me sentía sola…—murmuro Sakura ignorando a Ino—necesitaba a alguien que me abrazase, que me consolase. Me fui al bar Halcón Negro, pensaba ligarme algún chico y olvidarme de todo, pero Sasuke apareció de la nada… No lo planee exactamente como él dice… Cuando vi a Sasuke me dije que era la única forma de sentirme bien, de sentirme alguna vez amada por él aunque fuera por un momento…—soltó una carcajada—Me di cuenta de que quizás era el momento perfecto de perder mi virginidad con la persona que amaba…

—¿Así que lo amas todavía?

—No es fácil olvidarse de él, Ino…—dijo Sakura con tristeza—Lo hicimos, aunque él se negó tantas veces, pero acabo haciéndome suya… Se sintió tan bien haber estado entre sus brazos…—sonrió y se abrazó el vientre con los brazos—Pero no resulto como me lo había imaginado. Se enfado y entendio una idea equivocada sobre lo que paso… Yo fingí estar ebria pero descubrió que no lo estaba…

—Sakura-san…

—Como dije, lo obligue a estar conmigo…

—No le pusiste un revolver en la cabeza, Sakura…—dijo Ino.

—Es cierto, no lo hice, pero quizás para el mis palabras era como un revolver… Entiendo porque ha decidido cortar los lazos conmigo, aunque sean temporalmente… Lo he amarrado de una forma diferente a la que estábamos antes… Me he portado mal… Lo he arruinado…

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste…

—Ya te dije… Te mentí… No te conté la verdad exactamente porque quería llevarme más o menos este secreto a la tumba… Ya que para Sasuke, como él me dijo, fue como cometer un pecado… Arruine nuestra amistad… Así que me merezco lo que sea que me pase…—susurro Sakura comenzando a llorar.

Ino la abrazo y la acuno entre sus brazos hasta que la pelirosa se calmó.

—Gracias…

—Etto… Entonces… Si llegas a estar embarazada… Estarás embarazada de mi hermano…—dijo Hinata.

—Si…—acepto Sakura llevándose una mano hacia el vientre. De alguna manera se sentía contenta de la posibilidad de haber creado una vida con Sasuke, pero…

—Yo iré a comprar la prueba…—dijo Ino—Hinata, cuida de Sakura, vendré en un momento—dijo mirando a la pelinegra. Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Sakura suspiro y se acercó a la cama para sentarse. Hinata se quedó de pie frente a ella, sin despegar su mirada de su vientre. Sakura le sonrió.

—Lo siento…—le dijo Sakura.

—¿P-por qué?

—Por haber… Ya sabes…

—E-eso no tiene que ver conmigo… Son tus cosas… Además a mí me gustaría tenerte como hermana—-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa tímida.

—Oh, gracias, pero eso nunca va a pasar…

—Pero orare para que suceda…

Sakura no dijo nada. Y luego de treinta minutos de larga y tediosa espera, Ino llego de la farmacia. Sakura se levantó y con las dos chicas fue al baño, Ino le dio la prueba. Otros minutos después estaban las tres sobre su cama, esperando en silencio el resultado de la prueba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agarro con manos temblorosas el vaso de agua que su amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, le pasaba. Se lo tomó y luego se sentó en posición recta sobre su sillón en su oficina. Se llevó una mano a la frente, maldición, había estado ocultando las náuseas y los mareos constantes a su amigo y compañero de trabajo, pero hoy el maldito lo había visto cuando un estúpido mareo horrible le había atacado en medio de una reunión. Había tenido que salir de esta antes de que se terminase… Aquello no le estaba gustando… Estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo…

—Emm… ¿Ya estas mejor?—pregunto Naruto fijando sus ojos azules en él.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, a él le gustaría estar mejor, pero cada vez que decía que se sentía mejor otra vez volvía hacia atrás.

—Algo así…

—Vaya… Me estas sorprendiendo…

—Créeme, yo también lo hago…

—Umm… Quizás algo te ha caído mal…

Sasuke asintió y miro a su amigo que le sonreía… Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué diablos sonreía? Lo que le estaba pasando no era para que estuviese feliz, aunque él no sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando. Aquellos días seguía igual, las náuseas y mareos le atacaban a cualquier hora… Era horrible… Quizás era mejor ir al hospital y revisarse, había dicho eso la semana pasada y aun sus pies no había pisado el local. Desvió la mirada hacia los ventanales que enseñaban la gran vista de la gran manzana y volvió a mirar a Naruto. Tenía que decirle lo que le estaba pasando… Era su amigo, y aunque no confiaba mucho en Naruto de vez en cuando, ya que el tipo era un bocazas, pero… era la única persona que tenía cerca en la que podía confiar al menos un poco…

—He estado devolviendo lo que como desde hace más de dos semanas…

—Eso es raro…

—Hmp… Lo se…

—Deberías ir a chequearte…

—Ya lo sé—le espetó al chico. Naruto arqueo las cejas—Pero no he tenido tiempo…—le dijo Sasuke.

—Deberías ir hoy…

Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Hoy no podía ir, tenía una importante reunión con unos clientes.

—Ya sabes que no puedo hoy…

—Cancela la reunión…

—Ya lo hice una vez. Si lo hago quizás los pierda como clientes…

—¿Te estas preocupando por un contrato pequeño? Eso es raro…

—Vete al infierno… y déjame en paz…—le dijo a Naruto. Sasuke lo miro de la cabeza a los pies, pasando por el cabello rubio despeinado y por la ropa informal que llevaba—Y vete a quitar esa ropa, tú vienes conmigo a ver a los clientes…

—Ay… Mejor manda a alguien a que vaya con los clientes…

—Sabes que yo atiendo mis propios asuntos…

—Como digas… Mandare a que te traigan algo de comer… aunque quizás vaya a vomitarlo después…

Naruto se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina de Sasuke. Sasuke suspiro y volvió a sentirse mareado… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? En serio que ya se estaba asustando y él no tenía miedo de nada… pero diablos… aquello era extraño. No tenía ninguna enfermedad, ya que se hacia los chequeos mensuales y nunca le había salido nada…

—En serio que debo ir a chequearme…

Unos minutos después, su secretaria entro en la oficina con una bandeja en la mano, dejándola sobre el escritorio. Sasuke observo el objeto con las cejar arqueadas. Había unas galletas que parecían saladas y una taza de té. El odiaba el té…

—Es para que se mejore… Las galletas calman las náuseas…

—Sabes que odio el té…

—El té es bueno también… Le hará bien…

Sasuke gruño y su secretaria con una sonrisa salió de su oficina. Una vez solo, Sasuke miro lo que la mujer le había traído, no quería meter nada en su estómago, pero tenía hambre y quizás como había dicho su secretaria, quizás aquello lo haría mejorar un poco. Así que, como un niño sin querer la cosa, se tomó el té y las galletas. Luego de un rato, Naruto volvió a la oficina, vestido como se debía.

—Así está mejor…

Naruto sonrió y unos minutos después se marcharon a verse con los clientes. Llegaron al restaurant donde se iban a citar con los Aihara, una pareja de casados que deseaban que la empresa familiar le brindase sus servicios como diseñadores y constructores de edificaciones. Se sentaron junto a la pareja y luego de hablar sobre negocios por más de media hora, firmaron el contrato.

—Qué bueno que aceptamos venir hoy…—le susurro Naruto. Ya que el restaurant donde estaban era de los Aihara y en aquel momento varios meseros entraron al área privada del local, dejando algunos platos sobre la mesa.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de comer, ya que la comida le provocaba asco, pero tuvo que empujársela para no hacer desaires a la pareja. Naruto se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien porque le puso una mano sobre la suya. Sasuke lo miro.

—No te ves bien…—dijo Naruto y miro a la pareja—Tendremos que retirarnos pronto, ya que el señor Uchiha no se siente bien…

—Ya veo…—dijo la mujer—Espero que se mejore, señor Uchiha… y que pueda hacernos otra visita…

—Gracias, señora Aihara…

La mujer sonrió y luego de algunas palabras y despedidas, se fueron del lugar. Sasuke después de coger un poco de aire fresco, lejos del olor a comida, se mejoró un poco pero Naruto insistía en que debía verlo un doctor. Así que ahí estaban, frente a uno de ellos, y para Sasuke, el peor de todos. Como que una persona tan vaga como _él_ era médico, de seguro había hecho trampa mientras estudiaba la carrera de medicina en la universidad.

Kakashi Hatake lo miro con expresión aburrida y luego bostezo. Era un vago… Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido, aun se preguntaba como que una persona como Kakashi había sido aceptada en aquel hospital.

—De todos los doctores teníamos que ver a este…—le dijo Sasuke a Naruto que se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, vaya…—murmuro Kakashi Hatake sonriendo bajo su tapabocas que siempre usaba, ya que él siempre estaba enfermo de influencia. Era raro…

—Mejor me iré…

—Ummm… Así que… Quieres que te haga un chequeo…

—Sí, quiero que me hagan un chequeo, pero no tú…

—Me hieres sabes… —dijo Kakashi—Ya dime que es lo que pasa… Me turno ya está casi acabando y quiero irme a casa…

—Hmp…

—Sasuke-teme ha estado medio raro estos días… según el…

—Sabes puedo hablar…—le dijo Sasuke a Naruto. Miro a Kakashi—He estado sintiéndome extraño estas últimas dos semanas. Me dan mareos y nauseas…—le confeso Sasuke a Kakashi un poco avergonzado. Aquellas cosas nunca le habían pasado a él.

—Umm… ya veo…

—Nee, ha estado comportándose como una mujercita…

Sasuke le propino un golpe en el brazo.

—Hmp, estúpido.

—¿Habrás comido algún alimento que te haya hecho daño?

Sasuke se puso a buscar en su mente… Aquellos días no había comido nada que dañase su organismo, además casi todo lo que comía lo devolvía.

—No he comido nada dañino ya que la mayoría de cosas que como lo devuelvo…

—Ummm… Ya veo…—murmuro Kakashi otra vez. Saco una libreta de su bata y anoto algo, Sasuke no pudo entender lo que escribió ya que parecía un garabato.

—Me mandaras a hacerme análisis…

—Umm… Si… pero antes de eso… —dijo Kakashi guardando la libreta otra vez en su bata—¿Qué tal si basas tu comida en cosas saladas?

—¿Qué? ¿Saladas?

—Si… Sera mientras tanto hasta que vengas a hacerte el chequeo cuando te toque…

—Estás loco, yo no voy a basar mi comida en cosas saladas. Y porque diablos no me hacen el chequeo ahora…

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su tapabocas.

—Quiero ver algo primero… Así que hazme caso…

—Como digas, pero vendré…

—Ya sabes, haz lo que te dije…

Sasuke y Naruto fueron hacia la salida del consultorio de Kakashi, pero Sasuke se detuvo y miro al hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio con una sonrisa.

—Acaso sabes lo que tengo y no me quieres decir…

—Solo sospecho algo…

—¿Y por qué diablos no me dices…?

—Ya te lo dije…

—Hmp… como quieras…

Salieron del consultorio y luego del hospital. Naruto no había dicho nada y aquello era raro. Sasuke solo iba a tener que confiar en Kakashi y aquello era algo que no le gustaba hacer. Solo esperaba que no tuviese nada malo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura soltó un suspiro y dejo caer la prueba usada al bote de basura. Se acercó al lavabo y se lavó la cara, tomo una toalla del toallero y se la seco para mirarse después en el espejo. Mierda, al parecer no se había visto mucho en el espejo, tenía ojeras y estaba un poco pálida. Escucho como tocaban la puerta.

—¿Sakura?

La pelirosa abrió la boca para coger aire y luego abrir la puerta encontrándose con las caras preocupadas de Ino y Hinata. Sakura les sonrió.

—Estoy bien…—dijo saliendo del baño y caminando hacia la cama, donde se tumbó.

—¿En serio…?—pregunto Hinata.

—¿Qué harás Sakura?—pregunto Ino.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. El resultado había dado positivo, estaba embarazada de Sasuke y ahora mismo no pensaba otra cosa que su bebe, Sasuke ya entraba en el tercer plano en su vida, ya que su bebe era el primero y lo segundo era ella misma. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando había visto el signo positivo en la prueba se había puesto triste pero luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que aquello era bueno… Bueno, al menos era bueno para ella, no para Sasuke.

—Sakura…

—No lo sé…—dijo la pelirosa respondiendo a la pregunta de antes.

—¿Tu… lo vas a abortar?

—¡No, claro que no!—le dijo a Ino.

Aquella pregunta era horrible. Ella nunca haría tal cosa, estaba en contra del aborto. Se llevó las manos al vientre y se lo acaricio por encima de la ropa. Iba a tener a su bebe, iba a criarlo y a educarlo… Sería una buena madre y aunque iba a ser una madre soltera, porque había decidido que decírselo a Sasuke era imposible, iba a darle a su bebe todo lo que necesitase.

—¿Vas a decírselo a Sasuke?—pregunto Ino.

—No…—contesto Sakura y miro a Hinata—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Sé que te gustaría que Sasuke y yo fuésemos pareja, junto con él bebe, pero sabes que es imposible… Ya que cuando tuvimos relaciones el…—suspiro—Le dije que no había riesgo de embarazo ya que yo tomaba la píldora…

—Pero tú no la tomas…—dijo Hinata.

—Exacto… Así que no puedo ir a decirle que estoy embarazada…—dijo Sakura sentándose sobre la cama.

—Pe-pero… Piensa en tu bebe…

—Lo hago… Si yo sufro por Sasuke, el sufrirá y no quiero que eso pase… Yo puedo con esto…

—Pe-pero… Sasuke lo entenderá…

—Tu no estabas ahí, me dijo palabras tan crueles que me dolieron, aquellas palabras que nunca imagine que Sasuke las dirigiría a mi… Ya no es como antes. Solo somos conocidos…

—No le dirás…

—Lo siento, Hinata…

Hinata bajo la cabeza.

—Si esta es tu decisión la respetare como amiga que soy—dijo Ino acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Sakura correspondió a su abrazo y miro a Hinata que la miraba con una expresión de tristeza para después desviar a la mirada.

—El debería saber que va a tener un hijo…—siguió insistiendo Hinata.

—Lo se… Pero no puedo… Lo siento…

Hinata no volvió a replicar y fue a unirse al abrazo. Sakura esperaba que Hinata entendiera que ella no podía contarle aquel secreto a Sasuke, le haría el peor daño posible tanto a ella como a su hijo y Sakura no deseaba eso, así que convencería a Hinata de que tenía que mantener en secreto su embarazo a su familia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

No puedo sacarme la cancion de Sistar19 "Gone not around any longer" a veces me dan ganas de sentarme en una mesa y hacer el paso de las caderas ese. Dios...

En fin... Gracias por los antiguos reviews ^^

**Denise**


	4. Chapter 4

**Compartiendo Un Regalo**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno había cometido un error y este error había arruinado su amistad con su mejor amigo, pero de aquel error vino algo bueno, un regalo. Sakura estaba feliz por aquel regalo que le habían dado, pero lo estaría Sasuke…

Sasuke sintiéndose horrible porque su amistad con aquella chica estaba arruinada, se había dicho que distanciarse era lo mejor, pero cuando unos síntomas extraños estaban inundando su cuerpo y luego descubrir el porqué de aquellos síntomas se dijo que era tiempo de tomar sus responsabilidades.

Un embarazo… pero… ¿Compartido?

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Ooc solo será por un par de capítulos o párrafos que se yo, no llevo la cuenta bien… Ya lo verán xD... Hay un poco de lemmon en este capitulo... Si lo quiere leer, pues amen, si no... Ya sabe... Solo tiene que darle a atras y au revoir... xD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

No sabía cuántas veces había ido a aquel Hospital a chequearse y nunca le habían encontrado nada. Incluso lo habían mandado a un psicólogo, porque decían que lo que tenía era mental. Mental, ha, el no sufría de esas cosas, era muy cuerdo. Suspiro y paso por la puerta, allí estaba él otra vez, en el hospital, frente a su amigo Kakashi, este último estaba revisando el informe del psicólogo.

—Umm…—murmuro Kakashi mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

—No estoy loco…—replico Sasuke y Kakashi lo miro levantando una ceja.

—Lo se… Pero esto es raro…

—Genial…

Kakashi sonrió y dejo el informe sobre su escritorio, subiendo los pies sobre este, le dijo.

—Pero ya te estas sintiendo mejor no…

—Hmp… Si…—admitió Sasuke. Después de más de 5 semanas, al fin se estaba sintiendo muy bien, aunque las náuseas y los mareos habían remitido un poco, la debilidad, pero seguían allí fastidiándolo. Él no era una persona que se preocupase mucho, pero mierda, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco ya.

—Umm… Ya veo… Te hemos hecho tantos exámenes que no encontramos cual más hacerte—dijo Kakashi—De seguro que es mental lo que tienes, aunque el psicólogo haya dicho que…

—¡No tengo problemas mentales!—le grito Sasuke interrumpiendo a Kakashi.

—Bueno… El psicólogo dice que quizás haya algo que te provoquen esos síntomas…

—Ya te lo dije…

—¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada. Pues claro que estaba seguro, no sabía cuántas veces ya se lo había dicho. Él era una persona cuerda. Suspiro de cansancio y se calmó. Además de las náuseas y mareos y la debilidad, tenía otros síntomas raros. Él se caracterizaba por poseer una actitud fría y seria, pasible, que cuando se enojaba o se sentía feliz no lo mostraba mucho, pero aquellos últimos días, sus emociones, que siempre habían había ocultado a la vista de la gente, habían resurgido una por una sin que él pudiese detenerlas.

—¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Kakashi.

—No te sientas triste… Ya pasara…

—Estoy harto de esto… ¡Maldición!

—Oye ya cálmate Uchiha…

Sasuke le saco el dedo mayor. ¿Cómo quería que él se calmara? Cuando no sabía qué diablos le pasaba a su cuerpo. El nunca había estado enfermo de aquella manera, nunca. Se estaba volviendo loco aunque no quería admitirlo.

—Tendré alguna enfermedad no descubierta…

Kakashi soltó una carcajada y Sasuke volvió a matarlo con la mirada. ¿De qué se reía? Aquello no era gracioso…

—No creo…

—¿Qué diablos sabes tú?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y saco algo de su escritorio. ¿Un libro?

—No quería decirte esto porque dirás que estoy loco y que no sirvo como doctor—dijo Kakashi y Sasuke arqueo las cejas. El no servía como doctor—Pero… Como amigo que soy….

—¿Qué mierda hablas? ¿Acaso sabes que…?—comenzó a decir Sasuke pero se calló. Kakashi actuaba como si supiera lo que el tenia y no quisiera decirle—¿Sabes que tengo?

Kakashi se volvió a encoger de hombros y abrió el libro que tenía en las manos. Alguna novela porno, pensó Sasuke, ya que el tipo era un pervertido tapado.

—Eres un vago, Kakashi.

—disfruto mi vida que es diferente…

—Eres el doctor más raro que he conocido mi vida…

—Me encanta serlo…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No tenía paciencia para tratar a aquel hombre hoy. Se levantó del sillón.

—Me largo de aquí…

—Al fin… pero antes de que te vayas, te diré que no te preocupes… No tienes nada malo…

—Maldito si sabes que mierda tengo porque mierda no me dices…—le gruño Sasuke que se estaba enfadando por la actitud distraído de Kakashi.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros otra vez y Sasuke soltó un bufido. Era imposible tratar con aquel hombre… Alguien toco la puerta y luego se abrió apareciendo por esta la persona más fastidiosa de la tierra.

—¡Hola Gente!—grito el hombre rubio entrando a la estancia con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hmp… Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te viniste sin avisarme hoy. A mí, que soy tu mejor amigo…

—A veces me arrepiento de que lo seas…

—Que malo eres, Sasuke-teme…

Por eso no había querido que aquel imbécil fuese con él. Actuaba como un maldito mocoso cuando era un hombre ya de veinte y tantos, en serio, se preguntaba cuando aquel idiota iba a madurar, le tenía pena a la mujer que se amarrara a aquel sujeto.

—Como sea, Hatake, ignora a Naruto y dime que era lo que ibas a decir…

—Bueno… Como decía a mi parecer parece como si estuvieses… Ya sabes…

—No, no se…

—Embarazado.

Sasuke miro a Kakashi con el ceño fruncido. Cuando estas dos personas iban a madurar, miro con lo que saltaba el vago de Kakashi. Embarazado… Ha, debía de estar loco o algo así. Soltó una carcajada y luego otra, no pudo reprimir las otras que siguieron porque aquello era tonto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir a Kakashi que él tenía los síntomas de un embarazo? Y así decían que era Sasuke el que tenía problemas mentales…

—Estás loco…

—Oh, ahora que lo dices Kakashi—-murmuro Naruto—Sasuke se ha parecido a una mujer embarazada… No me había dado cuenta…

—Mierda… Y dicen que soy yo el que tiene problemas… Están locos… ¿Cómo mierda voy a estar embarazado si soy un hombre?

—Yo no dije que estuviese embarazado, dice pareces estarlo…

—¿No es lo mismo?

—Como quieras, solo te dije lo que me había pasado por la mente…Al principio me pareció aquello…

—El sexo te está destruyendo el cerebro…

Kakashi sonrió y Sasuke frunció el ceño como había hecho varias veces ya en aquel lugar. Kakashi lo sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba loco por pensar tal barbaridad, el embarazado. Las mujeres eran las que quedaban en estado, no los hombres. Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano al vientre… Maldito Kakashi, mira lo que le hacía pensar. Se quitó la mano de allí.

—Imagínate a Sasuke con un bebe, Kakashi… Seria hermoso *-*

—Naruto esta demente…

—Futura mami…—bromeo Naruto cabreando a Sasuke.

Sasuke le propino un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza y este se quejó comenzando a lloriquear.

—Ya váyanse. Hacen demasiado escándalo y tengo que seguir leyendo mi novela…

—Púdrete…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta seguido de Naruto. Cuando salieron del hospital tuvo que llevar a Naruto con él, ya que el imbécil no había traído su auto y había usado el chofer de la empresa para que le diese un aventón. Ahora tenía a Naruto a su lado hablando mierda por la boca, aunque Sasuke intentaba no prestarle atención, la voz chillona de Naruto, derribaba sus barreras y no lo dejaba pensar sobre lo que había dicho Kakashi. Era obvio que no estaba embarazado pero porque mierda no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Kakashi Hatake soltó un suspiro de cansancio al ver como la puerta se cerraba luego de que aquellos dos se fueran. Se recargo en el sillón dejando la novela sobre el escritorio.

Nunca, en sus años ejerciendo la medicina había tomado un caso así. Había escuchado sobre aquel síndrome extraño, incluso había rumores, demasiados diría el, pero nunca pensó que sería verdad. Soltó una risita.

—Sasuke… Al parecer tienes algo de lo que ocuparte…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ganas de comer algo dulce. Se llevó una mano al cuello, tenía demasiadas ganas… Algo muy extraño en él. No le gustaban los dulces, pero tenía unas tremendas ganas de comer flan con crema batida y sirope de banana y lo deseaba ahora. Miro por la sala de juntas, no podía posponer la reunión pues la había pospuesto una vez y si seguía así, sus negocios se verían afectados. Dios y deseaba tanto comer aquello… Se rio por lo bajo, como podía estar antojado de cosas dulces…

Antojado… Se quedó frio al pensar en aquella palabra. A él no le daban antojos, al menos no de comida… y ahora que caía, solo a las mujeres en estado le daban caprichos, y muchos… Se llevó inconscientemente una mano a su vientre, ya iban varias veces que lo hacía, desde que el tonto de Kakashi le había dicho aquello. Le estaba haciendo caso al vago de Kakashi…

Alguien carraspeo, llamando su atención y Sasuke recordó que además de que no estaba solo, estaba en medio de una reunión importante.

—Lo siento…—le dijo a su hermano Itachi, que era el presidente de la empresa familiar. Su hermano era así como la cabecilla de todo, incluso en la casa era igual.

Su hermano lo miro y luego dijo algo que no logro escuchar. Siguió hablando sobre el nuevo proyecto de la empresa. Itachi, que rara vez estaba en la empresa, ya que se pasaba viajando junto a su familia, había aparecido de la nada, tomando el control como presidente que era y dejándolo de lado. Sasuke sabía que lo había hecho porque de seguro se había enterado de su indisposición y había venido a ayudar como "hermano bueno" que era.

Rechisto y admitió, tuvo que hacerlo, que se lo agradecía un poco, ya que aquellas semanas se sentía con la cabeza en otro sitio y no le gustaba trabajar así.

—¿Sasuke?—murmuro su hermano.

Sasuke se sobresaltó en el sillón y miro a su hermano mayor, un hombre de treinta y tantos con el mismo pelo y ojos que caracterizaba a los Uchiha. Se acercó a Sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué?—le gruño.

—¿Te encuentras bien…?

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. No le gustaba que se preocuparan por él, pero aquello se sentía bien… Miro por la sala, todos lo que estaban allí tenían la mirada puesta en él. Se estaban preocupando por el… Sintió como le picaban los ojos y luego húmeda en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso estaba…? Se llevó rápidamente una mano a la cara, la tenía húmeda, estaba llorando. Maldición, que diablos le pasaba.

—Si estas sintiéndote mal, puedes salir Sasuke. Yo seguiré…—dijo Itachi para luego llamar a la secretaria, Shizune y pedirle que se llevase a Sasuke. Sasuke no pudo negarse, estaba en medio shock, como podía haber llorado en frente de todos, no, como era que estaba llorando por nada…

Shizune camino junto a él hasta su oficina y una vez dentro, ella se disculpó y desapareció. Sasuke suspiro y camino hacia un sofá pequeño, sentándose. Aquello lo estaba preocupando. Se había puesto a llorar como una niñita en medio de una reunión solo porque alguien se estaba preocupando por él.

Se quedó un rato tumbado pensando en estupideces como su "embarazo". Si parecía tener los síntomas de uno… pero como diablos… ¿Por qué? La puerta de su oficina se abrió y por esta apareció Itachi. Cerró detrás de él y camino hacia Sasuke, tomando asiento en otro sofá.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—A ti que mierda te importa…

—Eres mi hermano, ¿no puede importarme?

—Vete al infierno…—le gruño Sasuke.

Su hermano lo miro con las cejas arqueadas para luego soltar una carcajada. ¿De qué mierda se reía?

—Sabes lo escuche de Naruto…

—¿Qué escuchaste de él?—pregunto Sasuke, aunque no sabía para que estaba preguntando si ya sabía la respuesta. Era obvio que Naruto había abierto su boca y le había chismeado a Itachi sobre lo que le sucedía. Ya no tenía duda de ello… Y ahora el maldito estaba allí para hacerle la vida imposible como siempre.

—Sobre lo que te está pasando y déjame decirte que me sorprendes. Lo que paso en la junta, lo recordare por siempre. Será mi burla y lo pasare a mis generaciones para que se burlen de la tuya. Ya me lo imagino "Don Frialdad llora delante de sus empleados"

—Eres un imbécil…

Itachi volvió a reírse y luego lo miro seriamente.

—Ya en serio. ¿Es cierto?

—No lo sé, aun no sé lo que tengo en realidad—le confeso Sasuke levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su escritorio, llamo a su secretaria para que se presentase en la oficina.

La puerta volvió a abrirse esta vez para dejar aparecer a su secretaria que se acercó a él nerviosa. De seguro la chica pensaba que había hecho algo malo. Sasuke bufo.

—Sí, señor Uchiha…—dijo Shizune.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Sasuke, su secretaria había estado con él desde que entro en la empresa hace 5 años, no sabía porque se estaba poniendo nervioso por pedirle aquello. Se rasco la cabeza—Sé que se escuchara raro viniendo de mi…

—¿Eh?

—No te preocupes, Shizune. No te va a despedir, pero me intriga lo que te va a decir…—dijo Itachi.

Sasuke lo ignoro.

—Sabes que odio los dulces…

—Emm… Señor me está poniendo nerviosa…

—No te voy a despedir…

—Ah…—murmuro Shizune y luego sonrió—¿Entonces que desea, señor?

—Odio que me llames señor, Shizune.

—Ah… lo siento…

—Como decía… Odio los dulces pero tengo unas terribles ganas de comer flan…

Shizune arqueo las cejas y sonrió.

—De acuerdo… Iré a comprarlo… ¿Algo más?

—Emm… También crema batida… y sirope de banana…

—Vaya… Eso sí que es una mezcla. Lo conseguiré—dijo Shizune para luego irse.

Sasuke se acomodó en el sillón detrás de su escritorio para esperar su orden, ignorando que su hermano estaba sentado a unos metros de él. Sasuke miro a Itachi y este lo miraba con una cara burlona.

—¿Crema batida? ¿Flan? ¿Sirope de banana?—murmuro Itachi y soltó una carcajada—Eso sí que es un gran cambio…

—Hmp, cállate… ¿Y no tienes algo que hacer como joder a otra persona? Lárgate, tu presencia me molesta…

—Lo hare, pero cuando me explique eso de que estas embarazado…

—Deja de hablar mierda…

—No puedes negar que lo estás…—dijo Itachi y soltó un suspiro—Aww… Recuerdo como mi querida Konan estuvo embarazada la primera vez… Fue un suicidio, a veces tenía que ir a tardes horas a comprarle tonterías que deseaba. También los cambios de humor… En serio que fue horrible… Ya para cuando Konan estuvo embarazada de la pequeña Mikoto-chan ya venía preparado…

—Mi pregunta ahora es porque me hablas sobre tu mujer cuando estuvo embarazada. ¿Acaso me ves que estoy embarazado?—le dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Itachi negó pero luego lo miro con ojos brillosos.

—Ya basta…

—Aww… Mi hermosa familia… ¿No te da envidia?

Sasuke no respondió. Él no le tenía envidia a nadie. Y además porque tener envidia de la vida familiar de Itachi, a él le gustaba su libertad, le gustaba salir cuando deseaba, sin que una mujer o algo lo detuviesen. Así que para nada que le tenía envidia a Itachi. La puerta volvió a abrir volviendo a aparecer su secretaria con su pedido. A Sasuke se le hizo agua la boca mientras veía a Shizune acercándose, dejando una bandeja sobre su escritorio con su flan y lo demás.

—Eres tan divertido, Sasuke…

—Piérdete…—le dijo Sasuke mientras procedía a devorar sus postres.

Itachi se levantó del sofá donde había permanecido sentado y Sasuke pensó que se iba a ir, pero el maldito solo se sentó frente a él y se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—Pues la verdad es que no…

—Déjame comer en paz—le dijo Sasuke vertiendo la crema batida en el flan y luego el sirope. No pudo evitar gemir cuando se metió una cucharada de él flan con la crema y el sirope. Se había perdido de aquellas delicias de la vida.

—Es tan divertido verte Sasuke…—murmuro Itachi—Yo no me lo explico. Bueno, como dije antes, esto me servirá para burlarme de ti en las reuniones familiares…

—Suelta una palabra de esto y le dire a Konan que andabas coqueteando con Ino…

Itachi parpadeo confuso y luego le sonrió.

—Ay vamos… ni siquiera conocía a Konan cuando andaba detrás de Ino y déjame decirte que tuve mis razones…

—Sí, claro…

—Yo aprovecho la vista. Ino es una chica muy guapa—dijo Itachi—En verdad es una lástima que no me haya visto como conquista…

—Hmp… Estas casado…

—Lo sé, pero solo estoy diciendo que es una lástima que Ino no me haya visto como un posible novio… Al igual que Sakura, sé que ella es tu amiga y todo, pero Sakura es una chica muy sexy y hermosa… Que tú estés ciego y que no veas lo hermosa que es, es tu problema, pero yo tengo mi vista muy buena. Y tengo que apreciar los buenos atributos que dios nos trae a este mundo…

—Hablas tanto…

—Es que como dije tengo que apreciar las cosas bonitas… Imagina que Sakura se haya fijado en mí…—murmuro Itachi y Sasuke deseo darle un puñetazo, no le gustaba escuchar a su hermano hablar de Sakura. El, que era su amigo, no lo hablaba de Sakura como lo hacía Itachi, un hombre que solo era un conocido para ella.

—…Esas piernas torneadas…—escucho que decía Itachi en ese momento.

Sasuke sentía la sangre hirviéndole y tenía más ganas de golpear a su hermano, partirle y desfigurarle la cara a puñetazos tanto así que ni su esposa o madre pudieran reconocerlo.

Itachi al ver su cara molesta soltó una risotada y luego levanto las manos moviéndola de lado a lado en son de paz.

—Engendro…

—Ciego… Que no ve lo que tiene en frente…

—No soy ciego. Sé que Sakura es una chica muy hermosa…

—Y tú eres un hombre muy picaflor…

—¿Qué mierda me llamaste?

—Ya sabes… Un hombre promiscuo.

—Hmp… Como que tú no…

—Lo era, estoy casado—murmuro Itachi enseñándole su mano izquierda donde estaba en objeto que lo comprobaba.

—Sakura es mi amiga… Nos conocemos desde el parvulario y ella es para mí como una hermana. No la veo como tú la ves…

—Lo sé, pero solo te quería decir que aquello puede cambiar…

—Ya lárgate… Me estas cabreando…

Itachi se encogió de hombros y Sasuke le saco su dedo mayor. Su hermano volvió a reírse para después marcharse y dejar el despacho en silencio. Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Cuando su hermano aparecía lo sacaba de sus casillas, era como un cayo en un pie. Ya se acordaba porque no le gustaba verlo por allí, era un fastidio.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ummm… Siento que Sakura no este apareciendo mucho, pero recuerden que Sakura no está sintiendo los síntomas del embarazo sino Sasuke. Además de que en los capítulos medios de la historia, ya saben cuándo… Oops, no spoiler, pero como decía. Ella aparecerá más. Así que me medio disculpan. ^^

Ya en el capitulo que viene comienza lo buenooooo Yupiiii

**Denise**


	5. Chapter 5

**Compartiendo Un Regalo**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno había cometido un error y este error había arruinado su amistad con su mejor amigo, pero de aquel error vino algo bueno, un regalo. Sakura estaba feliz por aquel regalo que le habían dado, pero lo estaría Sasuke…

Sasuke sintiéndose horrible porque su amistad con aquella chica estaba arruinada, se había dicho que distanciarse era lo mejor, pero cuando unos síntomas extraños estaban inundando su cuerpo y luego descubrir el porqué de aquellos síntomas se dijo que era tiempo de tomar sus responsabilidades.

Un embarazo… pero… ¿Compartido?

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Ooc solo será por un par de capítulos o párrafos que se yo, no llevo la cuenta bien… Ya lo verán xD... Hay un poco de lemmon en este capitulo... Si lo quiere leer, pues amen, si no... Ya sabe... Solo tiene que darle a atras y au revoir... xD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió al ver su avanzado estado. Su embarazo estaba avanzando bien y aquello le alegraba ya que cuando era una adolescente había tenido algunos problemas con el periodo y pensó que le afectaría en el futuro, pero según su tocóloga todo estaba marchando bien. Se llevó las manos a su vientre de veinte semanas comenzando a acariciárselo.

—En unos meses más nacerás…—le dijo a su bebe como siempre hacia cada vez que se acariciaba el vientre.

El primer trimestre de gestación había sido diferente a como había esperado, pensó que estaría enferma casi todo el tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no había sido como habían dicho su ginecóloga o sus amigas. Aunque había tenido algunas nauseas, mareos y había devuelto algunas cuantas cositas, pero había pensado que sería peor, así como lo describen en los libros… Quizás era una de esas veces especiales en las que las embarazadas no sufrían tanto, aunque a ella no le importaría ya que era el precio para poder tener a su bebe. Se sentía feliz cada vez que recordaba que dentro de ella crecía un ser engendrado por Sasuke y ella.

—Sasuke…—susurro Sakura recordándolo.

No había tenido noticias de él desde el día en que decidieron alejarse temporalmente, incluso Sasuke había cortado los lazos con Ino y hasta con su propia hermana. Todo por su culpa… Hinata le había dicho que Sasuke se había rehusado a tomar cualquier mensaje que viniese tanto de Ino como de Hinata, ya que según él, no deseaba saber nada sobre Sakura y aquello deprimía más a la chica. Si se hubiese imaginado que las cosas se tornarían de esa manera no se hubiese acostado con él y no hubiese dado rienda a sus sentimientos.

—No hay nada de que culparse Sakura…—se dijo a sí misma. Lo hecho estaba hecho—Esto tenía que pasar alguna vez. Ya no podía seguir ocultando mis sentimientos por él…

Suspiro. Gracias a que su ex novio, Sai, la había dejado por aquella mujer con más oportunidades que ella, había recapacitado de que tenía que hacerle saber sus sentimientos a Sasuke… pero en verdad que nunca pensó que las cosas serían así. Se sentía sola… sin él.

Se llevó una mano al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, se había dicho que no iba a llorar más, que aquello era algo con lo que tenía que tratar y que llorar no iba a resolver nada. Lo mejor sería seguir adelante con o sin Sasuke, solo con la compañía de su bebe que venía en camino y sus amigas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salió del auto y se tapó los ojos con una mano. El sol estaba muy potente aquel día en la ciudad donde tenía como cinco meses que no pisaba. Había vuelto para atender unos negocios y Sasuke que había pensado en no volver por un tiempo… Soltó un suspiro, aunque la ciudad era inmensa, no era imposible encontrarse con ella, ya que estaba por los mismos lugares que ella frecuentaba por su trabajo, solo esperaba no encontrársela.

—Sasuke, vamos, que por tu culpa llegamos tarde…—murmuro Itachi acompañado de Naruto y Shizune.

—Hmp…—murmuro Sasuke sin replicar ya que en verdad era su culpa que iban atrasados, porque se había detenido en una repostería a comerse una tarta.

Comenzó a caminar hacia al edificio que la empresa iba a comprar para convertirlo en una plaza. Aunque no era su proyecto, sino de su hermano que había vuelto al negocio, como vicepresidente de la empresa tenía que estar allí en la compra y él, ahora, lo único que deseaba era volver a esa repostería y comprar algún otro postre. Tenía ganas de otra tarta de manzana… Se le hacía agua la boca…

—¿Sasuke?—dijo una voz femenina que no era la de Shizune.

Sasuke se volvió y se encontró con una chica rubia, a quien conocía muy bien.

—Ino…

—Es…—murmuró la mencionada y luego soltó una carcajada—No pensé en volver a verte…

Ah, claro, de seguro Sakura le había dicho. Bueno, si Hinata lo sabía significaba que Ino también.

—Umm…

—Se lo que estás pensando… Y en realidad te diré que no te preocupes, solo lo sabemos nosotras. Sakura tenía que buscar un hombro en el que apoyarse luego de que la dejaras…

—Yo no he dejado a nadie… Y Además esto no tiene porque mierda importante, Yamanaka, no te metas en los asuntos de Sakura y míos.

Ino lo miro furiosa y dio un paso hasta el, Sasuke supuso que le iba a pegar una cachetada, pero la voz de Itachi la detuvo.

—¡Ino!—exclamo Itachi acercándose a ellos. Ino se volvió hacia Itachi al tiempo que este la estrechaba entre sus brazos, de seguro sacándole el aire de sus pulmones, Itachi era un bruto—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Ino-chan…

—Sí, Itachi…—dijo Ino intentando zafarse de su abrazo de oso, Ino miro a Sasuke de soslayo y si la miradas mataran estaría sobre el suelo ahora mismo. Dios, en verdad estaba sucediendo aquello. A ella no tenía que importarle…

—Itachi ya vámonos…—dijo cabreado.

—Aguafiestas—dijo Itachi separándose de Ino—Ya nos veremos después… Espero que podamos juntarnos muy pronto…

—Créeme que no deseo ganarme la furia de una mujer celosa…

Itachi se rio como tonto y Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro. Estaba cabreado y su hermano lo estaba avergonzando con su actitud infantil.

—Vale…

Ino se despidió de ellos y se fue rápidamente, como si no quisiera pasar otro segundo con ellos. Los dos entraron al edificio reuniéndose con los demás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaba tarde al encuentro con las chicas. Maldijo su trabajo por primera vez, ya que se había quedado tiempo de más por estas revisando unas telas. Debió haber tomado un taxi, los pies se le estaban martirizando con aquellos tacones. Ella y su manía de andar hermosa. Doblo una esquina y siguió caminando rápido, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a un hombre que se le parecía demasiado a alguien.

—Sasuke…—dijo al darse cuenta de quién era aquel hombre.

El mencionando se giró hacia ella y no mostro sorpresa alguna. Ino frunció el ceño. Con que al fin aparecía. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo. Era un imbécil. Su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo por aquel hombre.

—Ino…—dijo Sasuke.

—Es…—comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió y se rio. Iba a decir que era un sorpresa pero recordó que el tipo aquel siempre venía a la ciudad a negociar—No pensé en volver a verte…

Él se quedó un rato mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No había que ser telepata para saber lo que aquel imbécil estaba pensando.

—Se lo que estás pensando—le dijo Ino—Y en realidad te diré que no te preocupes, solo lo sabemos nosotras—le dijo refiriéndose a lo que Sakura y el habían hecho—Sakura tenía que buscar un hombre en el que apoyarse luego de que la dejaras…

—Yo no he dejado a nadie…—dijo el tan tranquilamente e Ino sintió la sangre hervir. ¿Cómo podía negarlo? Le había roto el corazón a Sakura—Y además esto no tiene porque mierda importarte, Yamanaka…—dijo. ¿Qué no tenía que importarle? Ha, pero en verdad no la conocía—No te metas en los asuntos de Sakura y míos…

Claro que debía meterse, no había nadie además de Hinata y ella que metieran la mano por Sakura, ella no tenía familia, los únicos eran ellos y Sasuke, la persona en la que Sakura más confiaba, le había dado la espalda por un tonto error. Ella lo veía así… Dio un paso hacia él, su cara le daba asco, tenía que golpearlo. Pobre Sakura, sufriendo en silencio por un imbécil como aquel…

—¡Ino!—escucho que la llamaban.

Soltó un bufido, reconocería esa voz donde sea, el stalker de Itachi. Se giró hacia el al tiempo que se veía envuelta entre sus brazos. Maldición, cuando dejaría aquello. Estaba casado… y seguía acosándola.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Ino-chan…

¿Cuál de los dos hermanos era peor? Ni siquiera sabía la respuesta a eso. En serio se preguntaba como Hinata había aguantado a aquellos dos. Sasuke el cubito de hielo e Itachi el acosador, ella hubiese sido Hinata y se hubiese alejado de aquellos dos hace tiempo.

—Sí, Itachi—le dijo mientras intentaba alejarse de él. La estaba asfixiando.

—Itachi, ya vámonos—dijo Sasuke, su "Salvador"

—Aguafiestas…

Itachi se separó de Ino y esta pudo respirar al fin.

—Ya nos veremos después, espero que podamos juntarnos muy pronto…

Ni loca que estuviese. La esposa de Itachi le tenía odio y pensaba que ella estaba en el medio de su matrimonio, solo porque Itachi le gustaba molestarla.

—Créeme que no deseo ganarme la furia de una mujer celosa…—le dijo recordando a la mujer.

Itachi comenzó a reírse como un tonto e Ino tuvo vergüenza ajena. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? El hombre se calmó y asintió.

—Vale…

Ino sonrió y se despidió de ellos rápidamente, yéndose de ahí, cuando estuvo ya lejos de ellos. Se detuvo e inhalo aire tranquilamente. Aquel encuentro la había puesto furiosa, no pensó que Sasuke seria aquel tipo de hombre arrogante y cretino. Siempre pensó que era un tipo compresible que ayudaba a su amiga… pero al parecer solo era una máscara, una máscara que se había roto y había revelado su verdadero rostro…

Llego al sitio de reunión, Hinata y Sakura estaban sentadas en una mesa. Ino se acercó a ellas. Aquel día iban a ir de compras para él bebe de Sakura. Miro a la pelirosa, se veía feliz, aquellos meses había pasado de una triste Sakura a una muy feliz, aunque…ella sabía que solo era una fachada, conocía a su amiga muy bien. No le gustaba aquello… Debió decirle a Sasuke sobre lo que pasaba, sobre que iba a tener un hijo con Sakura…

No, no podía… Sería un infierno para Sakura. No podía decírselo a Sasuke y no podía decirle a ella que se había topado con el padre de su hijo, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar ya que Sakura no mencionaba a Sasuke, pero conocía a Sakura… Ella ocultaba el dolor que le producía el saber que la persona que amaba no deseaba verla.

—¿Ino?—la llamo esta.

Ino salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió a Sakura, esta se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella, abrazándola, presionando su vientre hinchado en el plano de la rubia. A veces no se creía que Sakura estuviese embarazada, siempre pensó que ella sería la primera en quedar en estado, pero Sakura le ganó.

—Hola… Perdonen la tardanza…—dijo Ino.

—Está bien… Ya tengo hambre. Es mejor que nos vayamos de compras ya, así terminamos temprano…

Ino asintió y se marcharon hacia el centro comercial. Ino esperaba que no se llegasen a topar con Sasuke, porque en verdad no quería ver como Sakura se derrumbaba ante él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como él quería. El vendedor del edificio que habían estado viendo se había retractada a último momento y había pospuesto la venta. Maldijo al hombre, mientras entraba a un restaurant junto con los demás para comer. Haber pospuesto la venta significaba que tenían que quedarse otros días más y el no deseaba quedarse a ella. No quería encontrarse con Sakura, porque sabía que si la volvía a ver antes de que se recompusiera, no sabría qué hacer, ella lo hacía sentirse como un estúpido, un tonto y odiaba sentirse así.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada, un camarero se acercó a atender, todos pidieron y Sasuke pidió el doble de lo que iba a comer. El mesero se marchó y Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta del traje, tenía calor y necesitaba algo dulce. Miro a Shizune y esta asintió, del bolso saco un paquete de dulce de regaliz para luego dárselos a él. Sasuke le sonrió y abriendo el paquete se llevó uno de los caramelos a la boca pero antes de comenzar a devorarlo se detuvo al ver que Itachi y Naruto lo miraban.

—¿Qué?—gruño medio furioso. Cada vez que hacia algo que no era digno de él, lo miraban confundido y a veces con burla. ¿Acaso no se cansaban? No era la primera vez que lo veían hacerlo.

Naruto comenzó a reírse y Sasuke se contuvo de tirarle el paquete en la cara. Sería un desperdicio…

—Es que no puedo evitar reírme…—dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se comportó. Si hubiesen estado en otro sitio, en serio que le hubiese tirado el paquete y lo hubiese molido a golpes. Lo ignoro y se llevó el dulce a la boca, degustándolo.

—Aun no me acostumbro—dijo Itachi.

Y Sasuke le saco el dedo mayor.

—¡Que modales!

—Los tengo, pero solo los uso con gente importante, no con mierdas andantes como ustedes…

Naruto e Itachi soltaron algunas carcajadas y Shizune solo desvió la mirada.

—¿No se hartan de joderme la vida?—le pregunto Sasuke a los dos hombres.

—No, es más divertido y más ahora…—dijo Naruto.

—Cuando me encuentre mejor me vengare de ustedes…

—Aun no sabes lo que tienes'—pregunto Itachi seriamente.

Sasuke lo miro y negó con la cabeza. Tenía meses sin hablar con Kakashi, ya que este se había ido a África para ayudar junto a otros y no había tenido noticias de él desde que se fue. Además no quería tratarse con otro doctor.

—No, además ya no le doy tanta importancia. No estoy como antes… Estoy más calmado…

—No lo pareces…—dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban la orden. Sasuke se terminó de comer el paquete de dulces y estiro la mano hacia Shizune. Esta asintió y saco del bolso otro paquete de dulces, dándoselo. Sasuke lo abrió y se metió otro dulce en la boca.

—Umm…—gimió sin darse cuenta.

—Señor Uchiha…—dijo Shizune.

Sasuke miro a la mujer. Odiaba que lo llamara así, lo hacía sentirse viejo.

—Sasuke-san…—dijo ella al darse cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—No cree que dejar de preocuparse por lo que tenga está muy mal.

—Yo no tengo nada malo…

—Pero es grave…

—¿Eh?—dijo Sasuke que no entendía el punto de Shizune. No estaba tan como estaba antes, no le daban náuseas y ni mareos. Estaba normal ya, a excepción de que comía más de lo normal, pero siempre había una etapa así en la vida.

—Mire… ¿Cómo es que se siente enfermo, teniendo los síntomas de un embarazo?

—Eso es una tontería. Kakashi dijo que podía ser mental…

—Quizás—murmuro Shizune.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Ya se había acostumbrado a todo aquello. Shizune lo miro con cara preocupada para luego sacar algo de bolso, unas hojas dobladas…

—Sé que no debería meter mis narices, pero es mi jefe y me preocupa. Hemos estado trabajado por mucho tiempo ya y lo conozco desde hace mucho…

—Al punto Shizune…

—No es de mi incumbencia pero me puse a averiguar en internet… Buscando su situación… y…—miro a Itachi—He encontrado algo que quizás le interese…

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. ¿Su situación?

—Busque los síntomas y como ya dijeron, son los de un embarazo.

—No estoy embarazado—dijo Sasuke.

—Eso lo se… Lo que no sabe es que…—dijo Shizune pero se interrumpió cuando llegaron dos meseros a la mesa con la orden.

Sasuke le dijo con la mirada que hablarían después, ya que a él no le gustaba los lugares públicos para hablar de cosas privadas, además de que la comida había llegado y él no jugaba con su comida. Sasuke se guardó los dulces en un bolsillo y procedió a comer tranquilamente, aunque un momento después empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que Shizune había averiguado y por la mirada de la mujer debía de ser algo serio.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Debió de haber navegado en la red antes, así como había hecho Shizune. Terminaron de comer y Sasuke pidió algunos postres, aun su apetito no cesaba.

Naruto e Itachi empezaron a hablar de una carrera de motos que iba a ver en la ciudad, Shizune se fue al servicio y Sasuke se quedó sentado volviendo a retomar sus dulces. Shizune volvió del servicio y comenzó una enfrascada conversación con Naruto sobre comidas y luego sobre las diferentes culturas a quien luego Itachi se le unió. Sasuke se mantenía callado con la curiosidad picándole.

—¿Vas a proseguir?—le pregunto Sasuke.

La mujer lo miro.

—Pensé que quería dejarlo para después…

—Sí, es cierto, pero…

—Sasuke tiene curiosidad…

—Ah… Miren, es Hinata e Ino… —dijo Naruto llamando su atención.

Sasuke miro hacia donde miraban Naruto e Itachi, era cierto Hinata e Ino estaban allí hablando con un hombre y que además de ellas dos estaba Sakura. Sakura… Sintió un repentino calor en sus mejillas y el corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente. Supuso que era porque tenía mucho sin verla… Se veía hermosa de lejos, no se imaginaba verla de cerca. Tenía el pelo rosa más largo que antes según veía. Ella se giró lo suficiente para que Sasuke pudiese verla de frente, se veía un poco llena tanto de los brazos como del rostro, pero aun así se veía hermosa, como una diosa…

Se llevó una mano al rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y por la mirada de Shizune se veía tonto. Suspiro. ¿De dónde habían salidos aquellas palabras tan cursis? Desvió la mirada, se dijo que no podían verse todavía, aun no podía olvidar lo que habían hecho. Esperaba que se fuese pronto y que no se diese cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí.

Vio como Naruto se levantaba rápidamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño y antes de detenerlo el imbécil ya se había ido hacia donde las chicas estaban. Maldición, Naruto no sabía lo que Sakura y el habían hecho, en realidad solo lo sabían ellos, Ino y Hinata, por eso actuaba tan torpemente, porque si Sasuke le hubiese dicho sobre lo que paso, ahora no estaría el torpe hablando con ellas tan tranquilamente. Aquello no le estaba gustando, aun no estaba preparado…

Se relamió los labios, estaba nervioso y eso era raro.

—¿Sasuke…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no fuiste a saludar a Sakura?—pregunto Itachi,

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No iba a decirle el porqué. Naruto siguió hablando con las chicas y luego se giraron hacia donde estaban ellos. Sasuke y Sakura conectaron miradas y el primero sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Sakura le dijo algo a Naruto y este se rio, luego la tomo de la mano y la halaba, comenzando a caminar con el hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Cuando llegaron frente a él, Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Naruto y luego miro a Ino que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer cuando la había visto iba a juntarse con las chicas porque tenía la misma ropa que cuando la vio. Miro a Hinata, que tenía la mirada perdida mientras agarraba del brazo a Sakura que estaba media escondía detrás de Naruto.

Ella volvió a conectar la mirada con él y se la aguantó. Sasuke le sonrió. Se veía mucho más hermosa de cerca. Itachi tenía razón, él había estado ciego en no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Sakura era como un hada, tan delicada, tan hermosa… Se veía diferente a la última vez, había estado en lo cierto, un poco más rellena…

—Hola, Sakura—la saludo.

Ella no le respondió, solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, de seguro aún estaba enfadada. Aunque no entendía porque ella estaba enfadada, porque él era el que tenía que estarlo, no ella. Sakura era la que había cruzado la línea, la que había roto su relación amistosa.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlas chicas—dijo Itachi—Aunque vi a Ino hace unas horas…

—Ah, ya veo…—murmuro Hinata.

—Hermanita, nos tienes medio abandonados…—siguió Itachi—Ya no nos quieres…

—Cla-claro que te quiero…—dijo ella ruborizada para luego mirar a Sasuke—Pero a este ya no…

Sasuke le advirtió con la mirada que no dijera nada. Hinata era una chica muy tímida, pero dejaba la timidez cuando necesitaba meter la mano tanto por sus amigas como con su familia, pero al parecer esta vez, decidió irse del lado de sus amigas.

—Vaya… No me sorprende…—se burló Itachi.

—Debemos de irnos ya…—dijo Ino acercándose a la pelirosa y alejándola de Naruto.

—¿Tan rápido?—pregunto Naruto—Nee… Espero que nos veamos pronto… Vendré la semana que viene, ¿quieren juntarse conmigo?

—Tendríamos que ver—dijo Ino mirando hacia todos lados menos a Itachi o a Sasuke. Estaba nerviosa, se dio cuenta Sasuke. No sabía que pasaba, pero estaban actuando muy extraño.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura, está ahora se escondía detrás de Ino y le tomaba del brazo, Hinata se había alejado de ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no se sentía bien?

—Sakura…

Sakura lo volvió a mirar, con una mirada triste. Estaba herida…

—Siento lo que paso…—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no hizo ningún gesto, solo miro a Ino y esta asintió. Ino se despidió de todos ellos y se marcharon de allí. Sasuke suspiro y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Sintió una mano sobre el hombro.

—Oye no te pongas así…—murmuro Itachi.

—Vaya… Parecían como si quisiesen escapar de nosotros… Y todas te miraban mal Sasuke—dijo Naruto—¿Acaso algo paso entre ustedes?

—Yo también lo pensé. ¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?

—Nada que te importe…

—Si me importa, porque es raro que Hinata este enfadada contigo. Algo hiciste…

—¿Por qué crees que hice algo?

—Sakura te miraba como con miedo y con tristeza por igual. Ino te quería matar con la mirada. ¿Quieres más razones? Además nunca había visto a Sakura tratarte tan fríamente, normalmente se te tira encima y te abraza, pero hoy, actuó de una forma que me sorprendió. Incluso tú la trataste diferente y debo admitir que ella es la única persona que no tratas como basura y verlos así tan distanciados me ha dolido un poco…

—No es de tu incumbencia…

—De todos modos. En verdad me ha sorprendido… con razón estabas tan raro…

—Ya cállate…

—Emm—murmuro Shizune. Sasuke la miro—Creo que deberíamos seguir con nuestra conversación de antes, joven Sasuke…

—Umm… Es cierto…

—Como le decía.

—No estoy embarazado…—la corto Sasuke antes de que lo dijese.

—Lo se… Pero… Hay un fenómeno que muy pocas veces se da. Es algo emocional y se da cuando una pareja está muy unida… Cuando hay un embarazo de por medio…—se aclaró la garganta—El padre de la criatura a veces siente los síntomas del embarazo…—dijo ella dejando a Sasuke confundido.

No entendía lo que hablaba Shizune. Un fenómeno emocional que lo comparten algunas parejas unidas cuando hay un embarazo de por medio. ¿Qué clase de estupidez era aquella? Él no estaba unido a nadie, ni siquiera estaba casado.

—¿Ha entendido?

—No…

—Hablo sobre un embarazo… Un embarazo compartido como le dicen algunas personas. Es un caso muy raro, como ya dije…

Sasuke la miro asombrado. Ya si había entendido. Sus síntomas, Kakashi y Naruto habían bromeado sobre los síntomas de un embarazo, pero resulta que si era verdad que los tenía. Como no se había dado cuenta, siempre pensó que era solo para burlarse de él… Un embarazo de verdad, eso significaba…

—Que deje a una mujer embarazada…—dijo Sasuke en voz alta. Aquello no podía ser cierto…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por los anteriores comentarios. Siento no actualizar, pero ya saben... lo mismo de siempre. Y ahora ando más vaga que nunca, ni ganas de escribir me dan. Si, así es, pero no se preocupen, no lo dejare tirado y con respecto a *Be Good To Me* las personas que lo leen, estará retrasado por unos... no se cuánto. Mi Wife se llevó mi libreta donde estaba mi fic T_T así que tendré que rogar para conseguirla de nuevo.

¿Qué les pareció? Siento que estaba medio pobre… T_T

Ya la historia está empezando su... ejem... ¿clímax? supongo... Bueno, ya nos veremos xD

**Denise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Compartiendo Un Regalo**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno había cometido un error y este error había arruinado su amistad con su mejor amigo, pero de aquel error vino algo bueno, un regalo. Sakura estaba feliz por aquel regalo que le habían dado, pero lo estaría Sasuke…

Sasuke sintiéndose horrible porque su amistad con aquella chica estaba arruinada, se había dicho que distanciarse era lo mejor, pero cuando unos síntomas extraños estaban inundando su cuerpo y luego descubrir el porqué de aquellos síntomas se dijo que era tiempo de tomar sus responsabilidades.

Un embarazo… pero… ¿Compartido?

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Ooc solo será por un par de capítulos o párrafos que se yo, no llevo la cuenta bien… Ya lo verán xD... Hay un poco de lemmon en este capitulo... Si lo quiere leer, pues amen, si no... Ya sabe... Solo tiene que darle a atras y au revoir... xD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo. No podía ser. Él no podía haber dejado a una mujer embarazada. Él se cuidaba siempre. Era imposible.

—Sasuke…—lo llamo Itachi.

Sasuke miro a su hermano.

—Es imposible…—le dijo Sasuke a él.

—Piénsalo…

—No voy a creer esa tontería de un embarazo…

—Deje de negarlo…—dijo Shizune y Sasuke la miro furioso.

—Voy a despedirte…

—¿Eh?

—No lo hará, Shizune…—dijo Itachi—Sasuke, piénsalo…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miro a Itachi enfadado. Si él decía que era imposible, era imposible. No se había acostado con nadie en aquellos meses… Aunque… Conto cuantos meses había estado sintiéndose enfermo…

—Cinco meses…—murmuro.

—Si hay una mujer embarazada de ti debe de tener ese tiempo, ¿no? Es el tiempo que llevas sintiéndote mal…

—Es imposible…

—Deja de decir eso, Sasuke… Estas actuando como un imbécil. Eres muy inteligente, y hoy te estas cerrando. Piénsalo, no hay otra explicación a lo que te pasa—le dijo Itachi—Los accidentes ocurren…

—Entonces, supongo que ahora deberíamos averiguar con que mujer te acostaste hace cinco meses, ¿no? Sera algo difícil… Sasuke es muy promiscuo—dijo Naruto.

No, no se había acostado con tantas. Solo con tres chicas… Y las tres chicas eran mujeres que se cuidaban más que una monja, eran modelos y debían de cuidar su cuerpo, así que si una de ellas estaría embarazada hubiesen hablado con el antes… Aunque… Había una cuarta, la última mujer con la que mantuvo relaciones fue _ella_…

—Sakura—susurró y se quedó en piedra. Aquello no podía ser, Sakura no podía estar embarazada de él. Era imposible, debía de ser alguna de esas modelos. Debía de llamarlas…—Mierda….

—Sasuke… ¿Te acostaste con Sakura?

—Solo fui una vez…—dijo Sasuke.

—Eso es suficiente…—dijo Itachi. Este soltó una maldición—Con razón estaban tan raras. Sakura se escondía de nosotros. Ino estaba furiosa y Hinata te odiaba… No querían que nos diésemos cuenta de lo que pasaba…

Sasuke estaba en shock. Sakura embarazada de él. No era cierto, Sakura no podía estar esperando un hijo suyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le dolían los pies. Habían pasado la tarde de tienda en tienda. Ino se había vuelto loca comprando cosas. Qué bueno que Hinata había traído su auto y todos los paquetes le habían cavido en él. Ahora estaban entrando a un restaurant a comer algo, Sakura tenía hambre y el olor a comida le acaricio la nariz, el estómago le rugió como un león. Ella y su bebe tenían hambre, se llevó una mano al vientre hinchado.

—Ya te daré algo de comer, cariño…—le dijo a su bebe mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Ino se rio a su lado.

—Eres tan linda. Serás una buena madre…

—Eso lo se…—dijo Sakura segura de sí misma.

Mientras entraban al local, se encontraron con el jefe de Ino. Sakura estaba desesperada, quería darle de comer a su hijo ya e Ino no dejaba de hablar con su jefe. Suspiro de cansancio y luego sintió una mano media bronceada sobre su brazo, se giró hacia la mano. Sakura se sorprendió y le sonrió.

—Hola, Naruto…—murmuro saludando al hombre rubio ojiazul. Era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, se preguntó qué hacía por allí. Se puso tensa. Espera, el no andaba nunca solo, si él estaba por allí quería decir que quizás Sasuke lo estuviese también. Busco por el local con la mirada hasta que lo encontró estaba de frente a ella y la estaba mirando.

—Hola, Sakura… quien diría que nos encontraríamos…—dijo Naruto que iba a darle un abrazo. Sakura le puso las manos en el pecho alejándolo. Si el la abrazaba se daría cuenta de lo que ocultaba debajo del vestido holgado. Este sonrió y luego se acercó a Ino que había terminado de hablar con su jefe y después a Hinata que se puso roja al instante.

—Naruto—murmuro Ino—¿Que te trae por aquí?

—Bueno, estábamos en una reunión. La empresa de Sasuke iba a comprar un edificio pero el vendedor se retractó y pues aquí estamos comiendo algo…

—Ah, ya veo…

—¿Por qué no vienen a saludar a Sasuke y a Itachi?

—Es que nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer…—dijo Ino mirando a Sakura.

Sakura asintió. No podía quedarse en aquel restaurant estando a metros de Sasuke. Él se daría cuenta.

—Ay, vamos—dijo Naruto y la tomó del brazo, halándola y comenzando a caminar con ella a rastras hacia Sasuke.

No tuvo otro remedio que caminar. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Sasuke y su hermano. Sakura se posesiono detrás de Naruto. No quería que Sasuke la viese. Ino se posesiono a su lado, le lanzo una mirada a la rubia, pero esta estaba mirando a Sasuke furiosa. Sakura suspiro y se miró, comenzando a rezarle a Dios para que no se le notase el embarazo. Miro a Sasuke que la estaba mirando, se veía diferente, estaba más pálido de lo normal y algo extraño. ¿Estaría enfermo?

Sasuke le sonrió. No quería seguir mirándolo, pero era imposible. Sasuke estaba más guapo que de costumbre con toda y su palidez. Cerró los ojos. Ellos habían cortado los lazos temporalmente, no debía preocuparse por él. Siguió rezando en su mente para que se fuesen rápido de allí.

—Hola, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura abrió los ojos. ¿Eso era todo? Un saludo tan seco como aquel… Frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba esperando más de él. No le respondió. No deseaba sentirse más mal de lo que se sentía.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlas chicas—dijo Itachi en ese momento.

Sakura lo miro, tenía mucho sin ver al hermano de Sasuke. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de este? Era obvio que era mil veces mejor que Sasuke. Una persona amable y comprensible. Lástima que era casado…

—…vi a Ino hace unas horas…—siguió él.

Sakura miro a Ino. Ella no había dicho nada de que se había encontrado con el hermano de Sasuke, eso significaba que de seguro había vistoa Sasuke.

—Ah, ya veo—dijo Hinata a su hermano mayor.

—Hermanita, nos tienes medio abandonados…—le dijo Itachi a Hinata—Ya no nos quiere…

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Itachi era un amor. Dios, en serio porque no se había enamorado de él.

—Cla-claro que te quiero…—dijo Hinata a su hermano mayor—Pero a este ya no…

¿A este? De seguro se refería a Sasuke. Sakura miro a Sasuke de reojo, él estaba mirando a Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya… No me sorprende…—murmuro Itachi.

Ni a ella tampoco. Aunque Hinata quería mucho a su familia y adoraba a sus hermanos, en un principio se había puesto terca. Quería ir a contarle a Sasuke sobre el hijo que esperaba Sakura, pero después cambio de parecer y ahora estaba de su lado, apoyándola.

—Debemos de irnos ya…—dijo Ino que no había hablado. Sakura le agradeció a dios. Ino se acercó a ella y la alejo de Naruto, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—¿Tan rápido?—pregunto Naruto volviéndose hacia Ino.

Ino asintió.

—Nee… Espero que nos veamos pronto… Vendré la semana que viene, ¿quieren juntarse conmigo?

No, gracias. Estaba arriesgándose ahora mismo a que ellos descubrieran que estaba embarazada como para ir a salir con Naruto, que era un bocazas.

—Tendríamos que ver—murmuro Ino apretándole la mano a Sakura.

Sakura la sintió húmeda. Estaba nerviosa al igual que ella, solo que peor. Se estaba preocupando por ella… Era una gran amiga. Le apretó la mano y ella volvió a apretársela.

—Sakura…—la llamo Sasuke.

La pelirosa lo miro. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? No era que habían roto sus lazos… quería estar tranquila por ahora. Aunque no iba a estarlo, el ver a Sasuke luego de casi 6 meses había sido una sorpresa.

—Siento lo que paso…—continuo Sasuke.

Sakura le dio una última mirada antes de irse con Ino lejos de ellos. Caminaron hacia fuera del local y cuando estuvieron en el auto de Hinata, las tres soltaron el aire contenido. Sakura se llevó la mano al corazón, lo tenía acelerado.

—Dios, pensé que nunca íbamos a salir de allí…—dijo Ino sentada en el asiento del copiloto. La rubia se giró hacia ella—¿Estas bien?

—¿Eh?

—No tienes buena cara…

—Es el susto que nos dimos…—dijo Hinata poniendo el auto en marcha.

—No estoy bien… Estaba medio muriéndome allí. No pensé que lo vería tan pronto, esperaba verlo después de un año o más… No estaba preparada…—confeso Sakura y aquella era la verdad. Cuando había descubierto que estaba embarazada y a medida que pasaban los meses, se había dicho que no deseaba encontrarse con Sasuke en mucho tiempo. No quería que su bebe estuviese en peligro, pero ahora si lo estaba… Quizás debería irse de la ciudad.

«No, no puedo hacer eso… No soy una cobarde…», pensó ella.

—Ustedes se iban a encontrar muy pronto…—dijo Ino.

—Lo se…

—Actuaste tan… Wau… Créeme que yo hubiese actuado diferente. Le saltaría encima, le pegaría algunas cachetadas y le exigiría la responsabilidad…—soltó Ino para luego coger sus manos y hacer como si estuviese ahorcando a alguien.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Ino era peligrosa.

—No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes…—le dijo Sakura.

—Lo se… Estabas tan tranquila, como diciéndole: "Nos acostamos pero ya no me importas una mierda"—Ino se rio y miro a Hinata que estaba a su lado con la vista fija en la carretera—Sin ofender, Hinata, pero Sasuke demostró ser el patán que muchas mujeres dicen que es… Dios no saben lo apunto que estuve de volarle encima, de partirle la cara. Sé que lo que paso Sakura también tiene la culpa pero no debió actuar tan fríamente con ella.

—Pero yo actué igual que el…—dijo Sakura.

—Sí, pero fue por una buena causa. Te estabas protegiendo…

—Y-yo creo que el también…—dijo Hinata.

—Por favor… Es un cretino…

—Ya Ino…—dijo Sakura masajeándose las cienes. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y aunque sabía que Ino deseaba ayudar para que ella se sintiese mejor, en realidad se estaba sintiendo peor.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien, solo quiero llegar a casa y tumbarme…

—Ah…

No se volvió a hablar durante el camino de regreso al piso de Sakura e Ino. Sakura se llevó las manos al vientre… Cuando había visto a Sasuke, había deseado secretamente decirle su secreto, ver su reacción, preguntándose si sonreiría o si se enfadaría. Quizás la última.

Suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el cabecero del asiento. Deseaba compartir su bebe con él, pero era imposible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba en su penthouse, mirando las vistas de la ciudad. Era de noche y llevaba desde que había llegado de comer parado o dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura y en el quizás embarazo. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se lo restregó. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en Sakura. Aquello no podía ser verdad… Claro que no lo era. Ella le había dicho el día después de haberse acostado que no había riesgos. Sakura no era ese tipo de chica que mentía…

—¿De qué mierda hablo?—se preguntó Sasuke a sí mismo. Soltó una carcajada—Claro que me mintió. Me mintió cuando fingió estar ebria para acostarse conmigo… ¿Por qué se guardaría a no mentir ahora? ¡Por favor!

Comenzó a pasear por la habitación pero se detuvo.

—Y si…—comenzó a decir pero negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en los síes. No era posible y punto. Aunque la única forma de sacarse a sí mismo de la duda era ir a verla…

Debía de hacerlo. Se acercó al minibar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, bebiéndoselo de un trago el contenido. Ni el alcohol iba a quitarle el mal sabor de boca de caber la posibilidad de haber embarazado a Sakura. Es que no se lo imaginaba…

Dejo el vaso en el minibar y se acercó a un sofá, descansado el cuerpo que había estado en posición vertical por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Se sentiría tan miserable con ella? Criando a un hijo y vivir con una mujer con la que solamente sentía amor fraternal… Sería muy difícil. Soltó un gruñido. Su mente estaba divagando. Posibilidades. Síes. Se sentía perdido… Confundido…

—Sakura…—murmuro Sasuke recordando la radiante sonrisa de la pelirosa—Lo mejor sería averiguarlo…—dijo tomando su chaqueta de un sofá y levantándose para buscar respuestas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se metió en la bañera llena de espumas y burbujas. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, darse un relajante baño. Se acomodó en la bañera y comenzó a cantarle una nana a su bebe mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Había estado tan enfrascada cantándole a su hijo que no se había dado cuenta de que el agua ya estaba helada.

Salió de la tina y tomo una toalla para secar su cuerpo. Cuando se estaba secando el vientre hinchado sintió un golpe en el estómago, pero desde adentro. Se tocó el vientre con la palma abierta. Era… Sonrió. Su bebe le había pateado, era la primera vez que lo sentía. Tenía que contarles a las chicas. Se secó con cuidado y rapidez al mismo tiempo y luego de ponerse un camisón.

—¡Ino! ¡Hinata!—las llamo mientras salía del baño y luego de su habitación.

Se escuchan ruidos en el salón. Debía de ser que las chicas estaban viendo la tv con el volumen súper alto. Se dirigió hacia allá, cuando entro en el salón se quedó petrificada en el umbral mirando a la persona que la miraba desde la puerta delantera.

—Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sorry por no actualizar. Era que estaba viendo animes que no había visto y además algunos mangas que no había leído me tenían todos entretenida y cuando me sentaba en la pc era a fasbuquear y no a escribir. Gomenne No me daba la imaginación para este fic, pero si para "La conveniencia aún no termina" y bueno. Lo mismo de siempre.

En fin… También siento que el capítulo de hoy este tan flojo y corto u.u.

Sasuke la vio xD Yo explote de emoción. No sé ustedes… ¿Qué les pareció?

**Denise**


End file.
